Destiny's Stage
by digigirl132
Summary: chapter 9 and 10 up! the group has arrived in the digital world, but Myotismon has laid a trap! well, sort of. will they be able to rescue Yugi and Mokuba? r+r please!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's note: I'm back from vacation! And with much sadness to report. My dad "accidentally" erased all of my documents, so it might be a while before I can get new chapters to my other fanfics up. Don't worry, cuz it'll get done. 

Author's note 2: this is a Digimon / Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Don't flame me if you don't like it. I'll accept constructive criticism, but no flaming. If you don't like Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!, then it's your own fault for reading this. O, and you'll have to figure out the pairings on your own.

Author's note 3: this does not relate to any season of digimon. Digimon are just in it.

"talk"

/ Yuugi thought /

// Yugioh thought //

~ any other human character thought ~

- digimon thought -

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1

__

In a hidden fortress far away………

A small winged creature flew into a cavern, where a large creature hidden partially in the shadows paced. "Master," it said, "We are almost ready to move out."

"Good," The creature said, "How long will it be, Demidevimon?"

The tiny creature, presumably Demidevimon, said, "Another five days."

"Very well," the creature said, "be prepared to move out when I say. Now, go."

"Yes sir," Demidevimon said as he flew out of the cavern. The creature said to himself, "Soon. Soon those foolish children will know what pain and suffering they have caused me. They will fear the day that they crossed the path of Myotismon, the strongest digimon ever!"

--------------------------

__

In a city on Earth, about 20 miles outside of Domino City………

"Come on, Arramon," A young girl said. She had short brown hair that was let loose behind her. She also had light green eyes and was wearing a light green shirt and green khaki (is that how you spell it?) shorts. She continued, "Randy and Gommamon are waiting! We haven't got all day for you to groom your fur!"

A small fox-like creature (Arramon) sat in front of a mirror. She was messing with her fur. She said to the girl, "Amy, you must learn patience. If you are not patient, then bad things will happen."

"I was patient for two years while I waited for you to come," Amy said, "And I think that was enough patience. And besides, it's Randy who will be vaped if we are late, not me."

Amy looked down at her watch. It read 8:30 am. She said, " I told him we would be there at 9, and it takes 20 minutes to get to get to the park."

"Alright," Arramon said as she hopped down from the bathroom counter, "I'm coming! Don't have a hissy fit!"

Amy and Arramon went out the door and walked to the park. Soon, they saw a boy with short flaming red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and jean shorts. He had glasses, and he was absorbed in his laptop. A small seal-like creature was sitting next to him. Amy said, "Hey Randy, hey Gommamon!"

The seal-like animal (Gommamon) waved, but the boy (Randy) was too absorbed in his laptop and didn't say anything. Amy walked up beside him and sat down next to him. She said, "What's up?"

"A lot," Randy said, "And it's mostly bad. Remember the attack on the city 7 years ago?"

"How could I forget," Amy said, "It's the first time I ever saw a digimon."

Randy typed some more things on the laptop as he said, "Well, it turns out that the evil digimon who were behind it have been regrouping. Now, seven years later, they are almost ready to attack again. They will be ready to make there move in five days!"

"That's really bad," Amy said, "What can we do?"

"Our options are very limited," Randy said grimly, "The children who were tamers then are no longer children anymore. And as we all know, only a child can fight, regardless of weather they have a digimon or not. So, it's up to all of us who are currently children and tamers to stop them."

Amy stood up and began to pace. She said, "But we only know of three tamers: you, me, and Taylor. We three, along with our digimon, cannot stand up to his power. It took four the last time, and they just barely beat him. And, Taylor's on vacation. So it's basically the two of us."

"Not really," Randy said, "I called Taylor and told him about all of this. He's going to be home tomorrow. And, there are other tamers out there."

"How will we find them," Arramon asked. Gommamon added, "The world's a pretty big place. Any other possible tamers could be anywhere."

"He, she, or they will be easy to find," Randy said, "The trick will be getting to them before the evil digimon do. Hopefully, they didn't move very far away."

"How do you know that they lived here in the first place," Amy asked, "For all we know, they could have been born in Antarctica, and have lived there their whole life."

Randy smiled and said, "Because, you have to see a digimon in person in order to become a tame. From what Daniel told me, he and the older tamers saw a digimon 16 years ago. Any person who would have been old enough to remember that would be too old to be a digidestend now. So, any other possible tamers would have had to have seen a digimon 7 years ago, when Myotismon and his army attacked. Not only that, they would have had to have not been captured in order for their memory of the incident not to have been erased. So, we find out where all of the children who lived here 7 years ago live, and go check them out."

"You are a genius," Amy exclaimed. Randy blushed and said, " Let's see how many different names come up when I type in the restrictions."

Randy typed them in and pressed the search button. When the number popped up, his face fell. "How many was it," Amy asked eagerly. Randy said, " twenty thousand, nine hundred and sixty two (20,962)."

----------------------------------

Several grueling hours later, Randy and Amy collapsed on a bench in the park. "That takes care of all of the kids in the city," Amy said, "No luck so far. How many more?"

"We checked 528," Randy said, "So we have 20,434 to go."

Amy sweat drooped and said, "There's no way we'll be able to check out that many people in five days! We are so dead……"

"Let's just look at the nearest city," Gommamon said, "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"I don't believe in luck," Randy said, "But it's worth a try," he pointed north-west, "the nearest city is Domino city, so let's go there tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Amy said, "How about we leave at 6? Joltmon can get us there in a short time."

Arramon scowled and said, "Don't volunteer me. I can volunteer myself."

Randy said, in an effort to ward off a potential fight, " how about this: Gommamon and I will take last names A-L, and you two can take last names M-Z."

"Alright," Amy said, "Let's go home and get some rest."

They all went home to rest for the tiring day ahead.

----------------------------------

__

In Domino city……………

Joey was walking home from school with his three best friends that day. He was tired, having not gotten a good nights sleep in a while. A very weird dream had been keeping him up. It involved a bunch of weird animals that were attacking a city he used to live in……

"So Joey," Yuugi said, "You want to come to the shop and hang out for a while?"

Joey snapped back to reality and said, "Uh, sure. Sounds great."

Tea looked at Joey closely. She said, "You don't look so good. Have you been staying up late again? I told you that was bad for you."

"No," Joey said, "I have not. It's just……"

Joey stopped. He didn't want to tell them about the weird dream. Tristen would just tease him, and Tea would just say that it was his food getting to him. Yuugi would be too concerned, and he didn't want to get Yuugi worked up over something as little as a dream. "It's just what, Joey," Tristen asked. Joey shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Tristen said, "Come on, tell me!"

Joey answered, "It's nothing to get worked up over, so forget it."

Tristen was going to bug him some more, but Tea said, "Can it, Tristen. If Joey doesn't want to talk about it, then leave him alone."

They all walked the rest of the way to Yuugi's house in silence. When they got there, Grandpa said, "Did you have fun at school today?"

They all muttered an answer and sat down at the coffee table. Yuugi said, "Want to duel, Joey?"

Joey shook his head and said, "I better get started on my homework."

Everybody was surprised. Tea said, "You are actually going to turn down a duel to do homework?"

"Yea, I am," Joey snapped, "You don't have to dog me about it!"

Tristen said, "I think that you are sick. Maybe you should lie down or something."

"I am not sick," Joey said, almost yelling, "I just don't feel like dueling! Is it that big of a deal?!"

Nobody spoke for a moment. Just then, the phone rang. Yuugi picked it up, and instantly shouting began. He held it away from his ear until he heard a click. Yuugi said, "It was your dad, Joey. Want to spend the night?"

Joey said sulkily, "That would probably be a good idea."

-------------------------------------

That night…………

Joey woke up in the streets of a city. It wasn't Domino city, though. He stood up, and looked around. It was the middle of the day, and the streets were packed. Joey began to walk down the street, but stopped. He noticed that he was half the height of the people around him. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was wearing some kiddy clothes and shoes. ~Great,~ he thought, ~I'm having that freaky dream again.~

Suddenly, the people around him began screaming and running. Joey looked up and saw a bunch of creatures that looked like ghosts had appeared. They were grabbing people and taking them away. Joey began to run away also. As he turned the corner, her saw a bunch more of the ghost creatures appear. One of them saw him, so he took off running again. It was no use, though. Soon the ghost caught him. It flew up high, with Joey in his hand. "Let me go," Joey yelled as he tried to get away. The ghost laughed and said, "You sure are brave for a runt."

Just then, a voice said, "NOVA BLAST," and a ball of fire hit the ghost. The ghost dropped him, and he began to fall. Joey yelled out, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" as he fell to what seemed like his doom. But before he hit the ground, something caught him. It was another one of the weird monsters. It looked like a big orange dinosaur, except that it had blue striped and it also had a brown head. A boy who looked like he was about 14 sat on it's shoulder. He said, "Are you alright kid?"

Joey nodded, and the big dinosaur set him down on the ground. The boy turned to the ghosts and said, "Your days of terrorizing innocent people are over, Bakemon! Let's get 'em, Greymon!"

"You got it," the dinosaur said as he attacked the ghosts. The boy said to Joey, "You better get out of here, it's dangerous!"

Joey didn't need to be told twice. He turned and ran away. A little while later, he stopped to catch a breath. He was in what looked like a warehouse district. ~I think I'm safe now,~ Joey thought as he gradually got his breath back. A voice said, "Don't be so sure, there are still many evil digimon out there."

Joey jumped and turned around. He saw somebody about his size with dirty blonde hair and some weird clothes on. Joey said, "How did you know what I was thinking? Who are you?"

The person said, "I can read minds, and my name is Wizardmon. I am a digimon."

"What's a digimon," Joey asked.

Wizardmon said, "Digimon is short for digital monster. Digimon come from the digital world."

Joey asked, "Are those weird ghost thingies digimon too?"

Wizardmon nodded his head. "Not all digimon are good," he said, "the Bakemon are here to kidnap humans and take them hostage. Eventually, they will be used as slaves in order to build the great empire."

"How do you know all of this," Joey asked, "And how did you get here?"

"I know all of this," Wizardmon said, "Because I am a spy. I pretend to be a supporter of Myotismon, the leader of the evil digimon, in order to get information for the tamers. The tamers are a group of humans who fight Myotismon."

"That's dangerous," Joey said, "What if you get caught?"

"Only you and the digidestend know of my true intentions," Wizardmon said, "And I know the tamers won't talk. I trust that you won't say anything either."

"If it helps to save my family," Joey said, "I won't say a thing."

"Too bad it doesn't matter," a voice said behind them. They both turned around and saw another digimon. He looked like the Bakemon, but he had a maroon cloak on and he carried a sickle. "Phantomon," Wizardmon said, his voice full of anger and hatred. Phantomon said, "This will be the end of you, Wizardmon. And I'll take that little boy there to the master. He shall be very pleased that I have captured one of the digidestend."

Wizardmon stepped protectively in front of Joey and said, "You shall do no such thing! He isn't even a digidestend!"

"Oh, but he is," Phantomon said, "He is a young child and has seen a digimon. He shall become one in the future. We can't have that happening, can we? Myotismon will be more than happy to kill him."

Joey felt a wave of fear rush trough him. He said, "I'm not afraid of you!"

Phantomon laughed. He said, "Then you are either ignorant, or you are very foolish. I shall demonstrate my power by killing this traitor first."

Wizardmon pointed his staff at Phantomon and said, "MAGICAL GAME!"

A bolt of lightning went flying at Phantomon, but he deflected it. With a wave of his hand, a giant bug-like digimon appeared. "This is Snimon," Phantomon said, "He shall have the pleasure of killing you."

Snimon said, "TWINSICKLE," and fired two blasts at Wizardmon and Joey. Wizardmon grabbed Joey and protected him from the blast. He was hurt in the process, though. Joey stood up and said, "You're hurt!"

"I'm alright," Wizardmon said as he stood up shakily, "You get out of here. I can handle these two."

Joey run to run away, but Snimon stopped him. He launched another attack right at Joey. Joey screamed and covered his face with his arms.

~~~~~~~~

Joey woke up in a cold sweat. He covered his head with his hands and said, "What a weird dream."

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep," a voice near Joey asked. Joey shot up. As he did, a small creature fell off his chest and onto his legs. Joey said, "Who's there?!"

"Geez," the voice said, "Somebody's grumpy."

Joey turned on the lamp by the bed, and he saw a small white and green creature. It was rubbing it's head. He said, "Who are you?!"

"I'm your friend for life," it said, "And my name is Terriermon."

Joey just stared at the creature. He said, "Are you a digimon?"

"Yup," Terriermon said, "I am. And not only that, you are my tamer, and I am your digimon. We are friends for life. Oh, and you'll need this."

Terriermon handed Joey something that was small and white with blue on it. He said, "What's this?"

"A digivice," Terriermon said, "The d-power model to be more precise. But all of the tamers call it a digivice."

Joey noticed a small slit on the side of it. "What's the slit for," Joey asked as he pointed to it.

"It's for slashing cards, duh," Terriermon said, "You have to slash the cards to digimodify."

"Digimodify," Joey said questioningly. Terriermon sweat dropped and said, "Don't you know anything?! A digimodify is when you use cards to help me get stronger and faster."

"Oh, I get it," Joey said, "So I slash a duel monsters card through here, and you'll get stronger?"

"No no no," Terriermon said as he shook his head, "You slash _digimon_ cards."

"Digimon cards," Joey said, "Where do I get those?"

"At a card shop dummy," Terriermon said. Joey glared and said, "Hey, I am no dummy!"

"Who are you talking to," Yuugi asked from the other side of Joey's door. Joey quickly said, "Uh, nobody!"

"Are you sure," Yuugi asked, "I heard you screaming, then now I heard you talking to somebody."

"He's talking to me," Terriermon said out loud, "So what?!"

Yuugi opened the door, looked at Terriermon, and said, "What is going on?!"

Joey shook his head and said, "It's a really long story……….."

---------------------------

__

The next day ………………

Joey and Yuugi were walking to school. Terriermon was riding on Joey's head. They had told Yuugi everything they knew. "This is really weird," Yuugi said, "I wonder why you appeared in this world, Terriermon."

"Who knows," Terriermon said, "All I know is that Joey is my tamer, and I'm supposed to protect him. 

"Terriermon said something about digimon cards," Joey said, "Do you know where I could find them?"

Yuugi nodded and said, "My Grandpa sells them in his shop. He started to recently, since it's becoming such a popular game. We can get a pack after school and check them out."

Joey said, "Alright, but how are we going to keep this from Tea and Tristen?"

"Why can't we tell them," Yuugi asked. Terriermon said, "The less people who know, the better. Any human could be tortured for information, and that could be dangerous. I could always act like a stuffed animal when they are around."

"Alright," Joey said, "Sounds like a plan. But who would torture Tea and Tristen for information?"

"I'm not here on vacation," Terriermon said, "There's a reason for everything. An evil digimon must be on the loose, or else I never would have come here."

"You have a point," Yuugi said. Terriermon said, "Watch me do my doll impression. It should fool your friends," as he stiffed up and stopped moving. Joey let his mind wander after that. He was thinking about the dream. He hadn't told Terriermon or Yuugi about it yet. As he was daydreaming, he thought he saw a small fox-like creature. He snapped into focus and looked back at where he saw the creature. There was nothing there. "What did you see," Terriermon asked. Joey shook his head and said, "Nothing. Let's get going, or we'll be late."

---------------------------------

Amy and Arramon had walked around the streets for a while. Since she was on a break, Amy wasn't missing any school. They had already gone through about 20 names. "This is getting tough," Amy said, "What if we don't find these kids in time?"

"I wouldn't worry," Arramon said, "fate has always been on our side. We'll find these children soon."

Arramon jumped into the bushes as some boys walked past them on the sidewalk across the street. The last thing she needed at the moment was to be seen by some goofy boys. -human children are very weird,- she thought, -that blonde one even has a doll that looks like a Terriermon. I definitely don't need to be seen.-

Amy kept walking, and Arramon followed her while keeping out of sight. "We still have a lot of work to do," Amy said as she crossed off a name and looked at the address of the next.

-----------------------------------------------

So, did you like? Did you not like? Please tell me the truth, or I'll never become a good writer. As soon as I can, I'll get to work on chapter 2. Much more character development, as well as some more hints at the couples. You might know one of them by now. Well, please review! If you don't like, only post constructive criticism (saying you don't like without cussing me out) and not flames (saying you don't like while cussing me out in the process) cuz flames are not very nice, and I am not very nice to flamers.


	2. chapter 2

Digigirl: So, did you all like chapter 1? I tried to pair Joey up with the digimon that was the most like him. That's why I picked Terriermon. 

Terriermon: Actually, it's because I'm her favorite digimon.

DG: *Stuffs pillow in Terriermon's mouth* Renamon's my favorite. anyways, I hope you like chapter 2. 

Gatomon: I thought I was your favorite…..

DG: how did you get here?

Gatomon: that's not important! Since when have you like a stupid fox more than me?!

Renamon: Stupid fox?! *Attacks Gatomon*

DG: um, that was weird. Anyways, for anyone who was wondering, Arramon is a digimon I made up. So, I guess, she (plus all of her forms) are the only digimon I technically own. And I am not going to say that in court, because I don't want to get sued.

Terriermon: *sweat drop*

DG: oh, and this is not a Joey/ original character fic! The pairing is different. I repeat, no Joey/ OC! On with chapter two! 

Terriermon: *Takes pillow out of mouth* you might want to break those two up.

DG: I'll do that as the readers enjoy the next chapter. *shakes head* they always fight………

-----------------------------------------

__

Lunchtime in Domino city……………

Amy sat down on a bench and sighed. She had been looking for the new tamers for the entire morning, and she hadn't found anything. ~It's pointless,~ she thought, ~We'll never find them in time. And even if we do, there's no way we'll be able to train him to fight in time. Myotismon will be here in four days! It's starting to look hopeless…..~

Arramon could sense that her tamer was feeling a little down in the dumps, so she said, "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. It always does. Remember when we met up with Randy and Gommamon?"

"How could I forget," Amy said, "We almost got killed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 10 year old Amy was standing against a fence in a park. Arramon was in front of her, growling at the digimon she was facing. It was a Seadramon. Luckily, thanks to the fog that made up the digital field, nobody else knew what was going on. "Be careful," Amy said, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Arramon said as she attacked the Seadramon, "FIRE BOMB!"

The attack didn't hurt the Seadramon at all. It just irritated it. It glared at Arramon, then at Amy. "Don't give up," Amy shouted, "Something has to work!"

The Seadramon suddenly attacked Amy with a loud, "ICE BLASTER!"

The attack sailed closer and closer to her. Right before it hit her, something grabbed Amy and dragged her out of the way. Amy opened her eyes, and saw a red-headed boy looking fiercely at the Seadramon. "Are you alright," he asked. Amy nodded, and the boy stood up and pulled a card and a digivice like Amy's out of his pocket. "Gommamon," he said, "Let's show this Seadramon what a true tamer is made of!"

A Gommamon jumped out and said, "Right!"

The boy slashed the card while saying, "Digi-modify! Power activate!"

The Gommamon glowed for a second, then attacked the Seadramon. It wasn't enough, though, so the boy pulled out another card and, while slashing it, said, "Digi-modify! Elecmon's super thunder strike attack!"

The Gommamon glowed for a second again, then said, "SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"

A blast of lightning hit the Seadramon, and it was destroyed. The boy, who was staring at the spot where the Seadramon had been, said, "Don't go and do something like that again. An untrained digimon like that Arramon of yours didn't stand a chance against a Seadramon. If Gommamon and I hadn't shown up, you two would have been toast. Leave the fighting to the real tamers."

He began to walk away, and the Gommamon followed him. Amy called out, "Thanks for saving us!"

Gommamon turned back to Amy and Arramon, blushed a little and said, "It was nothing. Just be more careful."

The boy stopped walking for a second, then went on his way. Gommamon said, "Randy, wait for me," and ran to catch up with the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( end flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy sighed and said, "He seemed so cold then."

"What else is new," Arramon says, "He's always cold. Except when he is really focused on something."

Amy shook her head. "Not really," Amy said, "He's been lightening up in the last couple years. He is a little nicer, at least. Remember the fight with Ogremon two months ago?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy was running towards a digital field that had appeared suddenly. Arramon was running alongside her. "What is going on," Amy said, "The digital fields have been pooping up more that usual!"

"I have no idea," Arramon said, "Worry about that after the fight."

They both ran into the digital field, and Amy took out her digivice. She scanned the area for digimon, but couldn't pick up anything. "this is starting to worry me," she said, "I can't find the digimon."

"it couldn't have escaped," Arramon said, "It's here somewhere."

~ but where,~ Amy thought. Suddenly, her question was answered. There was a yell from above them, and they looked up. A digimon was standing on top of a building nearby. It jumped down and stood in front of Amy and Arramon. The data then came up. "Ogremon," Amy said, "Champion level virus digimon that packs a powerful punch. Be careful, Arramon."

"I will be alright," Arramon said, "Just use the correct modify cards."

Amy pulled out a card, and while slashing it, said, "Digi-modify! Speed activate!"

Arramon was then running circles around the digimon. After a few times, Arramon stopped and attacked it. The attack wasn't powerful enough, though. Amy noticed this, and pulled out another card. Just as she was about to slash it, the Ogremon said, "I don't think so," and threw it's club at Amy's hand. It hit, and Amy dropped the card and yelped in pain. The Ogremon the got it's club back and hit Arramon with it. She was sent flying into a tree. Amy thought ~ what do I do now? I need help! ~

She cried out, "Somebody, help us," and the Ogremon laughed. "Nobody's going to help you," it said, "and I am going to delete you and your furry little friend."

Amy closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the Ogremon to attack. But instead, she heard, "HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Amy then felt somebody kneel down beside her and gently pick up her hand. Amy opened her eyes and saw that it was Randy. "Randy," she said, "What are…"

"I saw the digital field and came to investigate," he answered, "It was kind of foolish for you and Arramon to come alone."

Amy looked back at the battle, wanting to help. "Don't worry," Randy said, "Ikkakumon's got everything under control, and I'll be able to fix up your hand quick."

Amy looked back at her hand. It didn't feel broken, but it was bleeding pretty badly. Randy took off his bandanna he usually wore round his head like a sweatband. He tied it tightly around Amy's hand. He then helped her up, and they looked back to the fight. Ogremon had been deleted, and Ikkakumon and Arramon were walking back to Randy and Amy. Randy said, "See, I told you," but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking around at the fog. "Wait a second," Amy said, "Ogremon was deleted. Why is the fog still here?"

Randy looked around and said, "You're right, it should have disappeared."

Just then, something hit Ikkakumon so hard he de-evolved to Gommamon. Randy cried out, "What was that?!"

A digimon appeared a few inches in front of his face. Randy held up his digivice and said, "Bakemon, champion level digimon. Attack: nightmare claw."

Bakemon grinned and flew back a few feet. He said, "I think I'll get rid of the humans first. NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

Amy and Randy ducked down on their knees and covered their heads. Randy held Amy close, as if he was trying to protect her. Suddenly, they heard, "VEE LASER!" 

The attack never hit them, because Exveemon had destroyed Bakemon before it could. Amy and Randy opened their eyes, and saw Exveemon and a gloating Taylor. He said, "No need to hide, because Taylor has arrived!"

Amy and Randy both sweat dropped. Randy said, "He thinks a lot of himself, ne?"

Amy nodded and said, "You can let go of me now, the danger is over."

Randy blushed deep red and said, "Oh! Sorry, I…….er….wasn't…."

"Paying attention," Amy finished for him. He let go, and she stood up and looked around. The fog was gone now. Amy said, "Well, that was an interesting fight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy sighed and said, "He's an enigma. Let's go get something to eat."

Arramon said, "Sounds like a good idea. Then after that, we can go and check out the school."

"Why the school," Amy asked. Arramon replied, "That's were all of the children will be at this time."

------------------------------------

At lunch, Joey quickly ran outside and sat under the tree near the edge of the cafeteria area. Yuugi followed him. Joey said quietly, "Coast is clear, come on out."

Terriermon dropped out of the tree and into Joey's lap. He said, "Where's the food?"

Joey pointed to his tray of school food. Terriermon dug in like a pig. Joey said, "Hey, save some for me!"

Yuugi laughed, and then noticed that Tea and Tristen were coming. "Tea and Tristen are coming," Yuugi said, "Better hide, Terriermon."

Terriermon quickly jumped up into the tree, laving Joey with an empty plate. Joey frowned ad Tea and Tristen sat down. "Where's your lunch," Tristen asked. Joey quickly said, "Um…I ate it?"

Tea wasn't convinced. She said, "You couldn't have eaten it that fast."

"I can," Joey said, "Watch. I'll go get another lunch and show you."

Joey got up and left. Tea glanced up in the tree and saw something move out of sight. ~ what was that,~ she thought. Joey returned and sat down in his original spot. He said, "Whatcha looking at?"

Tea pointed up into the tree and said, "I thought I saw something moving up there."

Joey and Yuugi went silent. Tea said, "What are you two hiding?"

They both quickly grinned big grins and said, "Nothing! What would we hide from you?"

Tea wasn't convinced, but she didn't say anything. Joey, looking for something to distract Tea, looked around and saw a girl standing by the fence. She had on a green shirt and green shorts. "Hey," Joey called out, "Come on over here!"

The girl looked up from the paper she was looking at and said, "you talking to me?"

Joey nodded. The girl jumped over the fence and sat down next to Joey. She said, "What do you want?"

Joey said, "My name is Joey. These are my friends Yuugi, Tea, and Tristen. What's your name?"

"Amy," the girl said. Yuugi said, "Nice to meet you, Amy. Are you new in town?"

"you could say that," Amy said. Joey moved a little closer to Amy and said, "I have an idea. How about we get together sometime, and I'll show you around town?"

"Like a date," Amy asked. Joey said, "you could call it that. So, what do you say?"

Amy looked up and said, "is that a pig flying?"

Everybody looked up. Amy said, "Oh, I guess not. Too bad for you, Joey."

Joey frowned. Amy stood up and said, "Anyways, I have things to do. Bye, you guys."

Amy hopped back over the fence and walked away. Joey thought. ~ how mean! she's kinda cute, but very mean! I hope I never have to see her again!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy walked along, thinking about that Joey boy. ~ How obnoxious,~ she thought, ~okay, he might be slightly good looking, but he is such a jerk! I hope I never have to see him again!~

Arramon said, "Deep in thought?"

Amy nodded. She then said, "Well, let's move on to the next name, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tea and Tristen left early to do some work in the library. After they left, Terriermon hopped out of the tree. He fell into Joey's lap and said, "Who was the pretty girl?"

"Good question," Yuugi said, "she said she was new here. Her name is Amy."

"She's a jerk," Joey said. Terriermon said, "Momentai."

"Momentai," Yuugi and Joey both said in unison, "What does that mean?"

"It means don't worry," Terriermon said, "And you shouldn't worry about that Amy girl. You should worry about other digimon."

Joey nodded. Terriermon said, "you shouldn't tell anybody about me for a while, even if they ask."

Yuugi asked, "Why?"

"Because," Terriermon said, "they could be evil people trying to hurt us. It would just be safer to keep my existence between us."

Joey said, "Alright, I will."

----------------------------

__

Later that day……………

Amy and Arramon met up with Randy and Gommamon. Amy said, "No luck, how about you?"

Randy shook his head. "I didn't get very far today. Taylor is stuck back home in Tokyo (their city. It's close to Domino city for the fic's sake) for a couple days. He will be joining us the day after tomorrow."

"Alright," Amy said, "Let's keep going. I'm already to the W's on my list."

"What's your next name," Randy asked, "if it's somebody close, you can go check it out while I find us a place to stay. If not, let's just call it a day."

Amy glanced down at the paper and said, "Joseph Wheeler."

-----------------------------------

Post-chapter note:

DG: Getting good, huh? Well, when I post chapter 3, read to find out what happens next.

Randy: it's getting pretty good for sure. 

DG: I know!

Randy: *glares at DG* if you pair up Amy with that Joey jerk, I will come after you.

DG: *holds up hands* hey, I said at the beginning of this chapter that this was not a Joey/ Original character fic!

Randy: *still glaring* we shall see.

DG: *sweat drop* please review! 


	3. chapter 3

Author: it's been quite some time, huh?

Arramon: *yawns* that was a nice nap……..

Author: well, It's time for part 3!

----------------------------------

__

Some time later………

Amy stopped at a house and looked at the sheet of paper again. ~Dang,~ she thought, ~ it took me quite a long time to find the right house.~

Amy went up the steps and knocked on the front door. After about a minute, a man answered the door. He seemed a little raggedy, and he smelt like booze. He said, "Whadaya want?"

Amy said, "Um, does Joseph Wheeler live here?"

The man said, "Yeah, just a moment."

He went to the stairs and yelled, "Joey! Get your butt down here! Somebody's at the door for you!"

A boy about Amy's age ran down the stairs. As he walked to the door, Amy realized who he was, and thought, ~ Oh gosh. Not him!~

Joey narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you want?"

Amy said, "I need you to tell me something. About seven years ago, did you see anything weird?"

Joey said, "No. why do you want to know?"

Amy said, "It's just important, but if you didn't……."

Amy was cut off by Joey, who had grabbed the list out of her hand. Joey said, "What's this for?"

"None of your business," Amy said, "Now give it back!"

Joey read some of the list, and said, "Why do you have a bunch of addresses written down?"

"Like I said before," Amy said, "None of your business! If you didn't see anything weird, then it doesn't matter."

"What if I said I did see something weird," Joey asked, "What would happen then?"

Amy suddenly grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt and said, "then your life is in grave danger. Now, did you see anything weird seven years ago?"

Joey shook her off and said, "Nah, I didn't."

"Then there's no point for me being here," Amy said, then left. A puzzled Joey went back into his house, wondering about the weird occurrence.

-----------------------------------

Up in Joey's room, Terriermon was playing one of Joey's video games. Joey went into the room and closed the door. Terriermon said, "What was that all about?"

Joey said, "that stupid girl came to my house! She wanted to know if I had seen anything weird!"

"Momentai," Terriermon said, "You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

Joey shook his head. Terriermon said, "then there's nothing to worry about."

Joey said, "I guess," And sat down on his bed. He suddenly remembered the list that he had in his hand. He said, "I forgot about this thing…."

Terriermon jumped onto Joey's bed and said, "What's that?"

"It's the weird list that the freaky girl had," Joey said as he flipped through the pages, " boy, there's a lot of names on this thing….."

Terriermon looked at it for a moment, then asked, "are you gonna take it back to her?"

"I guess," Joey said, "it looks pretty important."

----------------------------------------------

A little while later, Amy arrived at a park. Arramon jumped down out of a tree and said, "So, any luck?"

Amy shook her head. Arramon said, "well, that's one more name you can cross off the list."

Amy slapped her head and said, "Dangit! I left the list at that loser's house! Now I have to go get it back!"

-------------------------------

Joey was walking in the direction that Amy had gone. He said, "She has to be here somewhere…….."

He kept walking. Eventually, he reached the park. He began looking around the park for her. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the shadow that was following him. He leaned against a tree and said, "Man, she sure is hard to find."

Just then, two grayish arms reached out from behind the tree and grabbed Joey. One hand went around his mouth, preventing him from screaming, and the other went around his chest, grabbing his arms and preventing him from escaping. The creature laughed as Joey struggled to escape. It dragged Joey into the darkness, with the list falling from Joey's hand as he was dragged away.

-----------------------------------

Amy was going to knock on Joey's door again, but decided against it. No doubt Joey would just heckle her. So, she decided to sneak into his house and take the list back. She climbed up a drain pipe and began looking into the windows to see which one was Joey's room. The first room she checked was an adult's bedroom. ~Probably his Dad's room,~ Amy thought. She slid along the side of the house, carefully hanging onto the drain pipe, and looked into the next window. It was a bathroom. Amy shuddered and thought, ~Boy, I'm glad nobody was using the bathroom at that moment.~

Amy then went to the third window. She heard the sound of a TV coming from it. She peeked in, and saw a Terriermon playing a video game. The Terriermon said, "Ha ha! I beat the high score! Wait 'til Joey sees this!"

~Oh my gosh,~ Amy thought, ~He **IS** a tamer!~

Amy's grip suddenly slipped. She left out a yelp, the grabbed around for something to hold onto. She eventually was able to grab onto the window sill. She struggled to pull herself up. By that time, Terriermon had heard the commotion and went to the window. He said, "hey. You're the weird girl. Why are you here?"

Amy waited until she climbed up into the room until she answered. When she did talk, she said, "I came back for my list. Do you know where it is?"

"Joey was going to take it back to you," Terriermon said, "And why did you want to know if Joey had seen anything weird?"

Amy said, "Well, since you are a digimon, I can tell you. Have you ever heard of Myotismon?"

"You bet I have," Terriermon said, "But what does that have to do with anything? And how do you know about him?"

"I'm a tamer," Amy said bluntly. Terriermon just stared at Amy. After a minute, he finally said, "Well why didn't you say anything before?"

Amy shook her head in frustration and said, "Because, I wasn't sure if Joey was a tamer or not. Now that I know he's a tamer, I can tell you guys everything. Myotismon is going to be here in three days, and we have to stop him!"

Terriermon went bug-eyed and said, "Three days?! Oh boy…….."

Amy added, "And his supporters might already be here. That's why I need to find Joey."

"Well he went in the general direction that you went in," Terriermon said, "Just go find him."

Amy began to climb out the window, then stopped and said, "you are coming too."

Terriermon said, "What? Why me?"

"He might have been attacked," Amy said, "you want to protect him, don't you?"

Terriermon nodded and jumped onto Amy's head. Amy climbed down the drain pipe and ran towards the park. As she was, she pulled out her cell phone. Terriermon said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Randy," Amy said, "He said to call him if I found a tamer." 

-------------------------------------

Randy picked up his ringing cell phone and said, "Hello?"

Amy was on the other line. She said, "Randy!"

Randy said, "Amy? What's wrong?"

"I found a tamer," she said. Randy jumped up out of the chair and said, "you did?"

"Yeah," Amy said, "he's somewhere by the park right now."

"alright," Randy said, "Gommamon and I will meet you there."

"Right," Amy said, "We'll be……..AIEEEEEEEE!"

Another voice said, "It's an ambush! RUN!"

Amy said, "There's nowhere to run! We are surrounded! Looks like we'll have to…"

Just then, the phone died. "Amy," Randy said, "Amy? AMY!"

------------------------------------

About ten Bakemon surrounded Amy and Terriermon. Amy said, " we could fight, but Arramon's not here!"

Just then, Arramon jumped out of a tree and landed by Amy. Arramon said, "I'm here."

Amy pulled out a card and said, "Alright then. You ready?"

Arramon nodded. Amy slashed the card while saying, "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

Arramon began to glow. She said, "Arramon, digivolve to….JOLTMON!"

Joltmon looked like Arramon, only she was bigger and was yellow. Her fur had become spiky as well. Joltmon said, "Let me handle these clowns."

Joltmon turned to the Bakemon and said, "ELECTRIC PIN TAIL!"

Several little shots of lightning shot from Joltmon's tail. When they hit the Bakemon, the Bakemon were deleted. Amy said, "Way to go!"

Then, a voice said, " I wouldn't do that."

Amy faced the voice, then grew quite pale. It was Phantommon. Phantommon said, "SHADOW SYTHE!"

The attack hit Joltmon, causing her to de-digivolve. Amy said, "this is bad!"

Phantommon said, "now, are you going to come quietly, or do we have to use force with you like we had to with your friend?"

"My….friend," Amy said questioningly. Phantommon waved his scythe, and a Bakemon appeared with Joey in it's arms. Joey had, apparently, been knocked out. Terriermon said, "What did you do to him?!"

"He wouldn't cooperate," Phantommon said, "So we knocked him out."

Amy yelled out, "Let him go!"

Phantommon said, "I don't think so. He's a tamer. I can't have some tamers trying to destroy the great Myotismon, can I?"

"but he isn't trained yet," Amy said, "He probably doesn't even know how to modify!"

"She's right," Terriermon said, "I just met him yesterday!"

"Be that as it may," Phantommon said, "he can be trained. He must be destroyed."

Terriermon said, "No!"

Amy was thinking at that moment, though. She said, "Let's make a deal."

Phantommon was intrigued. He said, "What kind of deal?"

Right then, Randy ran up. He said, "What's going on?"

Amy said, "Don't worry, Randy. I have everything under control." 

Amy then turned to Phantommon and said, "Take me instead of Joey."

Randy said, "are you crazy?! Don't do it!"

Phantommon thought about it for a moment. Amy said, "think about it. I'm a trained tamer. Joey isn't. which one of us is a bigger threat?"

"Alright," Phantommon said, "The trade is accepted."

The Bakemon dropped Joey, who woke up as soon as he hit the ground. He said, "What's going on? What is that weird girl doing?"

Phantommon said, "Now, make good on your deal. Come here."

Amy walked towards Phantommon. As she passed Joey, she whispered, "Teach Joey how to tame. He's the tamer I was talking about."

Amy stopped walking about 4 feet in front of Phantommon. Phantommon waved his scythe, and Amy passed out. The Bakemon caught her. As they flew off, Randy shouted, "Amy, no!"

But it didn't do anything. Arramon shakily stood up. She said, "No……not Amy…….."

After Phantommon, Bakemon, and Amy disappeared, Randy walked over to Joey. Joey stood up and said, "What's going on?"

Randy stopped walking, but wasn't facing Joey. He was facing the direction that the digimon had left in. he said, "you better be ready for some tough training. We have three days to save Amy."

Randy didn't say anything for a while. He just stood there, staring at the sky. The moonlight illuminated his figure, which showed a single tear running down his face.

------------------------------------

Author: hehehehehehehehe! A cliffhanger!

Arramon: and some Amy / Randy fluff!

Author: oh, just so you know, my Arramon isn't the same Arramon that is in the story.

Arramon: that's a given, you know.

Author: Will they be able to save Amy? Is three days really enough time to train Joey to be a tamer?

Arramon: Will Wormmon ever go out on a date with me?

Author: YOU LIKE WORMMON?!

Arramon: *blushes* that slipped out……..

Author: anyways, find out all the answers on the next chapter of Digi-Oh!

Arramon: Digi-Oh? That's an interesting title.

Author: It's not the real title. That's just something funny I came up with.

Arramon: oh……….

Author: now, how to hook you up with Wormmon……


	4. chapter 4

Author: hello again!

Arramon: Greetings!

Author: a few days ago, I had finished guide 3, and I was wondering what to do next. So, I decided to update this story!

Arramon: Don't you feel lucky?

Author: anyways, enjoy part 4!

--------------------------------------

__

The next day………

"No Joey! You play a modify card after you digivolve, not before!"

"Well don't blame me! I didn't know that! And why do I have to wait, anyways?"

"Because you can only digivolve at this point in the turn!"

"Ohhhh……….."

It was the next day, and Randy was trying (unsuccessfully) to teach Joey how to play the digimon card game. Randy disliked the fact that Joey was a tamer, and he wasn't hiding it. "It is impossible to teach you anything," Randy finally said after five hours of teaching, "If it weren't for the fact that Myotismon is coming in two and a half days, I'd just forget about teaching you how to play the card game!"

"But this Myotismon guy is coming in two and a half days," Joey said with a smirk, "So you just have to put up with me."

"Grrrrrrrr," Randy angrily said as he put his Ikkakumon card on top of his Gommamon card. Terriermon said, "Momentai you two, Momentai."

Arramon just sighed. She had been moping since Amy had been taken away. Gommamon looked at her and said, " Don't worry, we'll get Amy back."

"I hope so," Arramon said, "It's so lonely without a tamer……….."

~It is lonely without Amy,~ Randy thought, ~somehow, things always seemed a little brighter when she was around………..~

Randy said, "Well, are you going to digivolve?"

Joey said, "Yeah, I'll digivolve into……….. Ka…Kabu… man! Why are the names so hard to pronounce?!"

"It's Kabuterimon," Randy said as Joey placed the card on top of his Tentomon card, "And you really need to start taking things seriously."

"Come on," Joey said, "What's the big deal? So some digimon person is coming in two and a half days. You need to calm down a little."

"Calm down," Randy said, boiling with anger, " Calm down?! Look, Joey, this isn't a normal digimon we are talking about here! This digimon almost destroyed the world before, and now he's back for a second try! I can't calm down! We are the only thing that stands between him and world domination! And not only that, he has one of the tamers in his grasp, too! You need to start taking this seriously, or somebody's going to get killed because of you!"

Randy threw down his cards and went outside. Yuugi called after him, "Wait, Randy!"

"Let him go," Gommamon said, "He needs time to cool off."

"That jerk," Joey said, "What gives him the right to talk to me like that?!"

"Just let it go," Gommamon said, while shaking his head, "He's just upset because Amy got captured."

"Well so am I, to some extent," Joey said, "He doesn't need to go off on me!"

Gommamon sighed and looked out the window at his tamer. Randy had sat down at the base of a tree. Gommamon said, "Randy likes Amy in a 'more than a friend' way. He just won't admit it. Not even to himself. I can tell, though."

Joey looked confused and said, "is that why he's so upset? He likes her, and he's sad because she got captured, but he won't admit it?"

Gommamon nodded. Joey said, "Well, he should just admit his feelings. It can't be that hard. I'll go and try to cheer him up."

Yuugi, Terriermon, Arramon, and Gommamon all sweat dropped. Gommamon mumbled, "He does not know Randy very well…………"

Joey snuck outside and hid behind the tree that Randy was sitting at. ~Let's see what he does when he is "relaxing",~ Joey thought to himself.

Randy sighed and watched the birds fly around overhead. Whenever he got frustrated, Randy always went outside and watched nature. It was relaxing. He thought to himself, ~ this is so frustrating! I have to teach this loser to be a tamer in two and a half days! I don't have enough time! And who knows what they are doing to Amy……….~

"Amy," Randy muttered, "she's gotten into my mind again. What is it about her? She always makes me act strangely…….."

"Ya like her," said a voice from behind the tree. Randy jumped up and turned around. When he saw that it was Joey, he said, "Joey! That question wasn't meant to be answered!"

Joey smiled and said, "But you do like her, don't you?"

Randy blushed and said, "I do not like Amy! Now leave that subject alone!"

Joey snickered and said, "you do too like her!"

"I do not," Randy countered. Terriermon and Gommamon were watching. Gommamon sweat dropped and said, "If this is supposed to cheer Randy up, I have yet to see how."

---------------------------

__

Somewhere not so far away……………

Amy woke up in a cold room. Her head was pounding, and she felt very cold. She also had several small cuts on her arms and legs. She sat up and shivered. Looking through the window, Amy could tell that it was morning. She murmured, "It's morning already………?"

"Well, it's about time you woke up," A voice said. Amy turned around quickly and saw a boy about her age standing at the doorway. He had a cape on, and Amy couldn't see his face. Amy stiffened up. She could tell that this guy was bad news. Amy said, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The guy said, "I wanted to see if you were awake or not."

Amy was going to say something, but her head hurt too much to think very well. She said, "my head hurts……. And I can't remember anything……."

"I'm not surprised," the guy said. He then yelled out, "WORMMON!"

A small worm-like digimon appeared. He said, "Yes, master?"

"take this girl up to a room," the guy said, "and tend to her injuries. Also, make sure she doesn't escape, or it will be your hide."

"Yes master," the small digimon said, while bowing, as the guy left. The Wormmon then turned to Amy and said, "Will you please follow me?"

Not really having any other choice, Amy followed Wormmon. He took her to a room with a barred window. It had a bed in it, but not much else. It did have a beautiful view of the countryside, though. Wormmon said, "If you will wait just a moment, I'll be back with the medical kit."

Amy waited for a while, them Wormmon returned. As Wormmon was tending to Amy's cuts, Amy said, "Who is that guy?"

"He doesn't like to be referred to by his name," Wormmon said, "All of us digimon call him Master."

Amy frowned. She said, " What is his real name?"

"It's……," Wormmon began, but stopped. Instead, he said, "Why do you want to know?"

Amy shrugged and said, "I'm just curious. No harm in curiosity, is there?"

"Actually," Wormmon said, "there is. I am betting that you will escape soon, then you will go tell everybody what his identity is. I don't want that to happen."

"But why," Amy said as he finished bandaging her up, "Why do you want to protect that jerk?"

"I have my reasons," Wormmon discreetly said. He then walked to the door. He said, "I'll be by later with dinner," And left. Amy sat down on her windowsill. She wondered, ~ That jerk treats Wormmon very badly. Why would he want to protect him?~

--------------------------------

__

In another room of the secret fortress………

The evil guy was watching several monitors. He muttered to himself, "those foolish tamers. That Joey fool will never be ready in three days. And there's another tamer sitting right underneath their noses, and they don't even know it! They are hopeless……"

Right then, Wormmon came into the room. Wormmon said, "I've tended to the prisoner's wounds, Master."

"Good," the guy said. Wormmon asked, "if you don't mind me asking, why are we keeping her alive?"

"You really are stupid," the guy said, "but I will explain it again. After Myotismon comes and I pledge allegiance to him, I will be the only human spared of his wrath. Because most of the human race will be wiped out, it is necessary for me to prepare a wife beforehand. Amy will make a fine wife for me."

"What if she doesn't comply," Wormmon asked. The guy chuckled and said, "She will have no choice. After I beat some sense into her, she will comply."

The guy got up and said, "I must be going now. I shall take care of this other tamer before he has a chance to find out the truth."

The guy left. Wormmon looked at the image of the boy that was on the screen. Wormmon shook his head and said, "Poor boy. I really pity him."

----------------------------------

__

Back at the card shop………

It was about 4 pm. Randy was sitting quietly, watching Yuugi and Joey play a digi-duel.

~*~*~*~* IMPORTANT NOTE!~*~*~*~*~*

From now on, duel monsters duels will be called duels, while digimon duels will be called digi-duels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Randy had figured that it would be easier for Joey to learn if he was dueling with someone at his skill level. Yuugi seemed to be picking it up a lot faster than Joey, though. As Yuugi laid down a modify card, he said, "Do you think it's possible that there are other tamers?"

"definitely," Randy said, "but there aren't many more."

Joey was looking over his cards as he said, "It would be cool if Yuugi was a tamer. Think he could be?"

Randy shook his head and said, "Not unless he lived in my hometown seven years ago, that is."

Yuugi shook his head. Randy said, "there might be another tamer in the city, but I doubt it."

Just then, Tea and Tristen walked in. the digimon hid before the two saw them, though. Tea said, "I wondered where you guys had been all day."

"We're just learning this new game," Yuugi said, "Oh, and this is Randy. Randy, these are friends of Joey and I: Tea and Tristen."

Randy muttered a hello. Tristen looked down at the cards and said, "So these are those digimon cards I have heard about."

Yuugi looked up at Tristen and said, "How did you know that they were digimon cards?"

Tristen sweat dropped and, while trying to sound innocent, said, "Just a lucky guess."

Just then, Joey slapped down a card. He said, "Ha! I win!"

Randy looked at the cards in amazement. Yuugi said, "Way to go, Joey. That brings you up to 1000."

Randy said, "How…how….how did you know to do that?!"

"I just saw the opportunity and took it," Joey said, "what's the big deal?"

"That's a very advanced move," Randy said, "You understand the advanced tactics of digimon, but yet you can't seem to grasp the basics?!"

Joey just shrugged. Tea said, "That's amazing. Well, at least I wasn't left alone for no good reason. Come to think of it, you have been gone all day too, Tristen. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know," Tristen said, "Here and there. Come to think of it," he glanced at his watch, "I better get going. I'll talk to you all later!"

They all bade Tristen farewell as he left. Then, Yuugi and Joey began another game.

----------------------------------

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, tinkering with something on his computer. As it turned out, he was trying to teach himself how to play the digimon card game [1]. He mumbled to himself, "hmmm, this is kind of like duel monsters, but somewhat different………"

Just then, Seto heard the sound of glass breaking. Glancing up, he saw a guy who was kinda tall, but hidden in the shadows pointing a gun at him. He dived down just as bullets went screaming at him. They just barely missed his head. After a few moments, the gunshots stopped, and security ran in. one of the guards said, "Are you alright, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto slowly rose up from behind his desk. He said, "I am alright, but go catch that madman!"

The guards nodded and ran down the hallway. Seto grabbed both of his decks and went running down the hallway. As he reached the staircase, he bumped into Mokuba. He looked really worried. "I heard gunshots," Mokuba said, "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba," Seto said, "Just stay here."

"But….," Mokuba began before he was cut off by Seto. Seto said, "Stay put," And ran down the stairs. Once outside, he looked around. It looked like the person who had tried to kill him was gone. Then, he saw him. They guy was standing at the mouth of an alleyway. He hadn't seen Seto yet. Seto quietly followed him. When he rounded the corner to the alley, the gunman was nowhere in sight. Seto was about to give up and turn around, but he saw a weird light come from a darkened doorway. Seto walked over to it, and saw that it was open. It led to a stairway. He climbed down the stairway and looked down the tunnel. "I don't know what it is," Seto said aloud, but not too loud, "Every instinct I have is telling me to turn around, yet something is compelling me to go down this tunnel."

Seto began slowly walking down the tunnel, heading towards who knows what……………..

---------------------------------

__

At the secret fortress……………

Amy had her ear pressed up against the door. It sounded like her kidnapper was yelling about something. She listened closer and could hear little bits of the conversation. "I CAN'T F*****G BELIVE IT," The evil guy was yelling. One of the servant digimon said something, then the guy said, "HE SOMEHOW SURVIVED!"

The servant digimon said something about calming down. Then, the guy said, "You're right. I'll…………to get that…………later. He doesn't…………….know………tamer yet."

~ A new tamer,~ Amy thought, ~ I didn't hear everything, but that's what it sounded like. I wonder who it is.~

Then, another servant walked up and said, "Master,………..in the…….right now."

This seemed to please the guy. He said, "Good. I'll just………….now then. I think I'll let him rot in my dungeon for a while first."

Then all three left. Amy was really worried about this guy, whoever he was.

-------------------------------------

Seto was about halfway down the tunnel when the lights gave out. ~Oh great,~ he thought, ~I can't see a thing. What else could go wrong?~

Right then, something hit him from behind, and he was knocked out cold.

----------------------------

Amy could hear the guy coming up to her door. She banged on it and said, "What are you going to do to that guy?"

The evil guy stopped and opened her door. He said, "What is it to you? It's not like he's important or anything."

"I want to know," Amy said. The guy frowned. Amy said, "Please?"

"If you are so worried about him," the guy said gruffly, "then you can go to the dungeon and be with him for now!"

The guy snapped his fingers, and two Bakemon came and hauled her off to the dungeon. Once there, she saw a boy who was a little bit older than herself. He had brown hair, about the same color as that boy who had been sitting at lunch with Joey that one day, that was very neat. Wormmon was tending to the cut on his head where he had apparently been knocked out. Amy said, "What's this guy's story?"

"he's another tamer," Wormmon said, "But this boy doesn't know it yet. Master tried to kill him, but didn't succeed. Now I think he is going to hold him hostage until Myotismon comes. Then, he will probably kill him."

"Well," Amy said, "this saves me the trouble of finding him. Do you know his name?"

Wormmon shook his head. He finished bandaging up the boy and left. Amy sighed and said, "I hope he knows something about digimon cards."

--------------------------------------------

__

That night, at Yuugi's house…………………

Randy was sitting on Yuugi's couch, watching the evening news. Yuugi had been nice enough to let Gommamon, Arramon, and himself stay there until this whole thing was over. Of course, in order to do that, they had to explain why he needed to stay there, so they had to tell Yuugi's grandpa about digimon. He had freaked out at first, but after they had gotten him to put down the shot gun and listen, things had been ok. Joey and Terriermon were also staying the night, since Joey's dad was on a drunken rampage again. Suddenly, Randy felt a ringing in his ears. He rubbed his ears, trying to get the ringing to stop. It didn't seem to want to go away, though. Amy had said something about ringing ears before, but Randy had forgotten what it was. Yuugi said, "What's wrong, Randy?"

"Nothing," Randy said, "My ears are just ringing."

Then, the ringing suddenly stopped. ~Wonder what that was about,~ Randy thought. Then, the news said, "In other news, Seto Kaiba has disappeared from the Domino city region."

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and paid attention to what the news was saying. "Around 4 pm," the news said, "An unidentified assailant went into Kaiba corp. and tried to assassinate Kaiba. Then, as his younger brother later reported, Kaiba went after the assailant. He hasn't been seen since."

"This is awful," Yuugi said. The news said, "There isn't a clear answer as to what happened, but police are ruling this case as a kidnapping and possible homicide. We'll have more on this later."

Yuugi said, "This is very bad! Who would want to kill Kaiba?"

"Besides Yugioh," Joey said, "I can't really think of anyone."

Yuugi frowned and said, "Yugioh doesn't want to kill Kaiba, Joey. Kaiba is his rival."

"Wait a second," Randy said, "First of all, who is Yugioh?"

Yuugi and Joey both looked at each other, then Yuugi said, "I'll explain, I guess."

----------------------------------

Author: time to end this chapter, and it's on somewhat of a cliffhanger.

Arramon: more like a hill hanger.

Author: you'll have to tune into chapter 5 to find out what happens next. 

Arramon: *rolls eyes* she's going to state those "questions" now…..

Author: *dramatically* Who is the evil guy? Will Joey learn to be a tamer in time? Who is the new tamer? Actually, you might already know that last one……….

Arramon: you made it so obvious………..

Author: Will the new tamer meet up with his digimon soon?

Arramon: And what is Wormmon's secret? 

Author: find out next time on Digioh! ( Digimon / Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover)

Arramon and Author at the same time: Ja ne!


	5. chapter 5

Author: Chapter 5, chapter 5, chapter 5!

Arramon: What is wrong with you today? Even when you write, you are never _this_ hyper.

Author: Excuse me! *goes and gets another can of Ruby Red Squirt*

Arramon: *counts the number of cans of ruby red squirt* 12, 13, 14. 14 cans? You are going to be up all night.

Author: *comes back* I'll stop after this one. *opens can* I have a bet with my friends that I can't drink my age in ruby red squirt and Pepsi cans before I go to bed tonight.

Arramon: You mean, 15 cans of ruby red squirt and 15 cans of Pepsi COMBINED?!

Author: Yup. *drinks some soda* it's almost 7, so I gotta get drinking! Writing will pass the time, too.

Arramon: -_-' well, at least it isn't beer………..

--------------------------------

__

Later that day………

Arramon was walking along the streets brooding. It was sunset, and she was walking in the shadows of the buildings, so nobody really noticed her. Arramon looked up and gazed sadly down the street. She saw a small girl playing with her pet cat. Arramon mumbled to herself, " Amy………,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young girl was playing in the park. She couldn't have been older than seven or eight. She was sitting happily by a tree playing with some toy Easter eggs. the young girl held up a purple egg and said, "Look, mommy! A pwetty purple eggie!"

A young woman sitting by the girl was talking on the phone. She looked down at the girl for a second, then said, "that's nice, dear."

The girl then continued to play with the eggs while her mom talked on the phone. Then, something began to glow right in front of the girl. Soon, the light formed the shape of an egg. It was much bigger than the small toy eggs that the girl had been playing with. When it stopped glowing, a white egg with red spots on it appeared. The girl said, "Look mommy! A pwetty red and white egg!"

The mom didn't even look down at the girl as she said, "that's nice, dear."

The girl picked up the egg and stood up. A piece of paper appeared in her hand. She read it. It said, "Wub gentwy. (rub gently, for those who don't understand little kid talk)"

The girl shrugged and rubbed the egg. Then, the egg hatched. The girl stood in astonishment as a small orange creature now sat in her hand. The creature said, "Hello. My name is Jillumon! What's your name?"

"Amy," the girl said, "What are you?"

"I'm a digimon," Jillumon said, "that's short for digital monster. And you are my tamer!"

Suddenly, a blue d-arc appeared in Amy's hand. Amy smiled in that kawaii little kid way and said, "I can't bewive it! I have been waiting two years for a digimon of my own! Look, Mommy! I got a digimon!"

The mom just said, "that's nice, dear," without even looking at Amy. Amy frowned. Jillumon said, "Don't worry, Amy. I'll be your friend for life!"

"Really," Amy said, "I've always wanted a fweind!"

"And I'll do more than be your friend," Jillumon said, "I'll always protect you from the mean bullies!"

Amy hugged Jillumon tightly and said, "You are the best, Jillumon!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've failed," Arramon said, "I promised that I would protect you, but I let you get kidnapped. I'm a pitiful partner………."

Arramon sighed again and sniffed the ground. She had been searching all afternoon for any sign of Amy, but hadn't even found a trace of her scent. She rounded another corner, carefully sniffing around so she didn't miss a single scent. She heard a horn from a car honk, and she turned her head. When the car passed, she went back to sniffing. At once, she picked up a strange scent. "What's this," Arramon said, "It smells like a digimon! But it's obviously been covered up. I can barely smell it. I bet if I follow it, I'll find Amy!"

Arramon followed the scent. A short while later, she turned down an alley. She sniffed around, but came to a dead end at a wall. "Rats," she said, "a dead end."

She banged her head against the wall in frustration, a habit she had picked up from Taylor. As she did, something behind the wall moved, and a secret passageway was revealed. Arramon, who was astounded by the discovery, walked cautiously into the tunnel. As soon as she did, she picked up some more scents. "Three humans," Arramon said, "One is definitely Amy. Another one I've never smelt before. This last one smells familiar, too. But who could it be……..?"

She didn't have time to ponder this, though. Something attacked her from behind, and she was knocked out.

--------------------------------

__

At the card shop………

Gommamon came out of hiding, since only Yuugi, Randy, and Joey were around. Terriermon was snoozing on the couch. Gommamon said, "Has anyone seen Arramon? I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"No clue," Yuugi said. Randy shook his head, implying that he hadn't seen her, either. Joey said, "She mentioned something about looking around the city before she left. I bet she'll be back any moment."

But she didn't come back. Gommamon waited around by the door for her, but she never showed. Around 10 o clock, Terriermon said, "Momentai, Gommamon. She'll be back. Try to get some sleep."

Gommamon shook his head and said, "I'll stay up until she comes back. She'll be back soon." 

She didn't show up at all that night. Sometime around 2 am, Gommamon fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, Terriermon came downstairs and saw Gommamon sleeping on the couch. He woke him up and said, "She didn't come back. She might have run away."

Gommamon said, in a hurt voice, "But why? She would never run away."

"I dunno," Terriermon said, "Maybe Amy's kidnapping hurt her more than we thought. We just gotta hope that she isn't hurt or anything. Besides preparing for tomorrow, that's all we can do."

---------------------------------------------

__

At the dungeon where Amy was………

Amy was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She opened her eyes a little, but pretended to still be asleep. One of the guard digimon threw something into the cell and said, "That'll take care of that stupid creature!"

As soon as the guards closed the doors, Amy went over to what had been thrown into the cell. She gasped when she realized that it was Arramon. "Arramon," she said, "What happened?! Wake up!"

Arramon stirred. She groggily said, "Wha…what happened?"

"How should I know," Amy said, "I've been stuck here for two days now. Nothing has really happened, except that the boy over there was brought here, and you were brought here."

Arramon tried to stand up, but was shaky on her feet. She sniffed the air, then said, "That's the smell I smelt earlier. Who is that boy?"

"I dunno," Amy said, "He's been unconscious for some time now."

Arramon said, "Let's wake him up."

Amy nodded and walked over to the boy. She poked him in the arm and said, "Hey, wake up."

The boy didn't wake up. Amy tried shaking him gently, but that didn't wake him up. She then tried talking louder, but that didn't wake him up. Amy, who was now frustrated, just kicked him in the side and yelled, "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

That woke him up in a hurry. He said, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Amy said matter-of-factly. Arramon shook her head and said, "Forgive my tamer's lack of patience. My name is Arramon, and this is Amy. What is your name?"

"Seto Kaiba," Seto said while rubbing his side where Amy had kicked him, "And you didn't have to kick me to wake me up."

"You were dead asleep," Amy said, while starting to get mad, "SO don't give me any crap about it."

"Are you always this cheerful, or are you just being special because I'm around," Seto asked in an annoyed voice. Amy said, "You know, Mr. high and mighty, I could be a lot worse!"

They continued to go back and forth for a while like that. Arramon just watched them. She sweat dropped and mumbled, "Well, this is going rather well."

After about a half an hour, Arramon stopped them both. She said, "I know you would rather continue this flaming war, but there are other things that are more important. Myotismon is coming tomorrow, and we need to escape."

"Arramon," Amy said, "Are you sure it's a good idea to talk about Myotismon here? I mean……."

Amy glanced over at Seto. Arramon said, "He's already seen me. He'll become a Tamer soon, just like that Yuugi kid."

"Yuugi," Seto asked, "What does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing much right now," Arramon said, "But someday, he'll be a tamer as well, just like you. You are under 18, right?"

"Yeah," Seto said, "But what is this whole tamer thing?"

Arramon sighed and, with Amy's help, explained the whole tamer thing and what had been going on the last few days. After she had finished, Seto said, "So, someday I'll be a 'tamer' too?"

"That's right," Amy said, "But unless you become a tamer before tomorrow, it'll be pointless. If Myotismon manages to take over the world, you'll be dead before you become a tamer."

Seto nodded and said, "Then let's escape."

"Mind if I ask how," Amy said in a slightly annoyed voice, "We are locked in a prison cell, and we don't even know where we are."

"Just follow me," Seto said, as he began to cook up a plan.

--------------------------------------

__

Sometime later, at the card shop…………

Randy was sitting outside in the shade of a tree, typing away furiously at his laptop. Gommamon and Terriermon were sitting in the tree, looking for any sign of Arramon. Joey and Yuugi were doing their weekend homework, since they both had school the next day. "It's pointless," Randy had said, "If we fail, there won't even be a school to go to."

But the two boys (more Yuugi than Joey) had insisted on doing their homework. While it looked like Yuugi was doing his homework, he was actually talking with Yami. /what do you think of this whole thing,/ Yuugi asked, /do you think that Joey will succeed?/

// I don't know,// Yami responded, //anything could happen. We will just have to wait and see.//

/ I wish I were a tamer,/ Yuugi said, more dreaming about it than really meaning it, /Then I could help. And, having a digimon for a friend would be cool!/

Yami smiled and said, // if you are meant to have a digimon friend, then you will get one. We have always been the heroes, and I know Joey has always felt a small amount of resentment because of it. I think Joey enjoys being in the spotlight this time. It is probably better that we don't rain on his parade.//

/I guess you are right,/ Yuugi said, then went back to his homework. A few minutes later, Gommamon said, "Taylor and Veemon are coming!" 

Randy looked up and saw Taylor in the distance. Taylor saw them, waved, then ran up to them. When he arrived, Taylor said, "Hey Randy! Long time, no see!"

Taylor had brown eyes and short black hair that stuck up in all directions. He wore a red shirt and brown shorts. He also had goggles on his head. Terriermon and Gommamon jumped out of the trees, landing in their tamer's laps. Taylor looked at Joey, then said, "So this is the new guy? My names Taylor, and this is Veemon."

"I'm Joey," Joey said, "And this is Terriermon. My friend here is Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

Taylor said, "Likewise," then looked around some more. He asked, "Hey, where's Amy and Arramon?"

Randy and Gommamon both instantly looked sad. Joey told Taylor about everything that had happened. Taylor said, "Wow, that really sucks. Bit I'm not worried. Amy has gotten out of tough situations before, and I'm sure she'll get out of this one. Same for Arramon."

Gommamon smiled weakly. Suddenly, Randy cried out in surprise. Everyone looked at him as he said, "No, it can't be! How could I have made such a miscalculation?!"

"What," Joey said, "What miscalculation?"

"I miscalculated on the time we have," Randy said, "Instead of coming tomorrow, Myotismon will be here in about an hour!"

"What," Everyone said in surprise and horror, "An Hour?!"

Randy nodded gravely. He said, "We better spread out all over the city, so we can hit them hard before they can get organized."

Everyone agreed. Yuugi, Joey, and Terriermon all ran off towards the southern part of the city, Randy and Gommamon went to the east, and Taylor and Veemon went to the north part of the city. They all hid in a building and waited for the digimon to come. As they were waiting, Randy mumbled, "Amy, please be alright. And take care of yourself."

-----------------------------

At the secret hideout of the evil guy………

All of the digimon were running about shouting, "He's coming, he's coming," like the king of the world was on his way there. Seto said, "Now is the best time to sneak away, since there is chaos all around."

Amy and Arramon nodded. Amy said, "But who is coming? Myotismon isn't coming until tomorrow……."

"Let's worry about that later," Seto said, "Just follow my lead."

Right then, a Bakemon rounded the corner and walked by the door of the cell. Seto said, "Hey, wait a second!"

The Bakemon stopped and said, "uh, what?"

"Aren't you supposed to let us out now," Seto said, "We are supposed to go see your master right now. Right, Amy?"

Amy played along and said, "oh, right! He wanted to see us!"

"Oh," the Bakemon said as he opened the door, "Alright. Just go up to his chamber."

The Bakemon then left. Seto mumbled, "Stupid creature," as he looked for an exit. Arramon, using her nose, was able to find the tunnel that they had been brought here in. as they were about to leave, a voice behind them said, "Not so fast."

The trio turned around to face who had discovered them. He was standing in the light, so it was easy to see who it was. Amy didn't recognize the guy, but Arramon and Seto obviously did. "I thought I could smell your scent her," Arramon said in an angry voice, "How could you do this?!"

"No…way," Seto said, "Of all the people, I never expected you…"

The guy just laughed. Arramon said, "when the others find out, it'll be the end of you!"

"I still can't believe you would do this," Seto said. Amy, who was confused, asked, "Um, who is this guy?"

Seto answered, "He is……"

----------------------

Author: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!

Arramon: you are evil.

Author: you know it! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out who the mystery guy is, and why he did all the crap he did.

Arramon: And will everyone get ready in time to stop Myotismon? 

Author: Find out in chapter 6!


	6. chapter 6

Author: Chapter 6!

Arramon: A turning point.

Author: read on to find out what happens!

Arramon: And only one person was able to accurately guess who the evil guy is. Knowing Mimi here, she'll probably wait until the end of the chapter to tell you who it is.

Author: poll at the end of the fic! Be sure to read it and reply!

Arramon: Because Mimi likes to know what you think.

Author: Now, on with chapter 6!

------------------------------------

__

In the south part of the city………

"this is all pretty freaky," Joey said, "I'm not liking this one bit!"

Joey had been referring to the fog. A thick fog had rolled in about twenty minutes ago. Yuugi, Joey, and Terriermon were all cautiously walking down a street, looking for anything unusual. It was getting harder to see, though. Yuugi looked at his watch and said, "Five more minutes………"

--------------------

__

In the North………

"Five more minutes," Taylor said, looking at his watch, "Five more minutes until Myotismon appears."

"Unless Randy was wrong," Veemon said, "But guessing from the fog, I don't think he was."

Taylor and Veemon were hiding in an office building, waiting for the evil digimon to show. They were both very nervous. Taylor kept looking at his watch, and Veemon was jumping at every little sound. Finally, Taylor pulled out his modify cards and looked at them. He mumbled, "I wonder which cards I should use….."

---------------------------------

__

In the east………

"Five more minutes," Randy said. He and Gommamon were in the East, waiting for any sign that the evil digimon had arrived. Gommamon said, "Maybe we should get up higher. Then we could see a lot more."

"Good idea," Randy said as he walked over to a ladder. Gommamon hopped onto Randy's back, and Randy climbed up the ladder. Once on top of the building, the two looked around. The fog was so thick that they couldn't see too much. But, Gommamon could hear a sound coming from behind a pile of bricks. He pointed to it, and Randy snuck up to it. As he looked behind it, Randy was surprised at what he saw. There was a small boy there. He looked to be about 10 or 11, and he had long black hair. He was crying. Randy said, "What's wrong, kid?"

The boy looked up at Randy. He said, "I'm scared. My brother was kidnapped. I'm all alone now…"

"That can't be true," Randy said, "What about your parents?"

The kid said, "They are dead. My brother Seto was the only family I had. Now he's gone, and I'm all alone!"

The kid buried his face in his knees and started crying again. Randy felt kinda sorry for the kid. He said, "What's your name?"

"Mokuba," the kid said while he was still crying. Randy squatted down so he was at eye level with Mokuba, pulled out a card, and said, "Well, my name is Randy. You must be a pretty brave kid."

"You're just saying that to be nice," Mokuba said, "I'm not brave."

"I bet you are," Randy said, "And you just don't know it. You'll have to be brave really soon, too."

"Why's that," Mokuba asked, lifting his head up a little so he could look at Randy. Randy answered by saying, "A lot of scary things are going to happen very soon. You have got to be brave."

Randy looked at the card one last time, then held it out for Mokuba to take. It was a Patamon card. "You remind me of Patamon," Randy said, "You might be scared now, but I bet that you can be brave when you are needed. Here."

Mokuba took the card from Randy. Randy continued, "You can keep this card. That way you can remember to be brave."

Mokuba, who had stopped crying, smiled and said, "Thanks!"

Randy smiled back. Gommamon, who had been watching from afar, said, "Wow, Randy is being nice to a total stranger. That's a first. I guess Yuugi and Joey rubbed off on him."

Right then, though, the ground began to shake. Randy stood up quickly and looked at his watch. He frowned as he said, "It's time. Ready, Gommamon?"

Gommamon nodded. Mokuba stood up and said, "Wait! What's going on?"

Randy turned back to Mokuba to answer, but stopped cold when he saw what was standing behind him. 

-------------------------------------

__

In the secret underground fortress………

"Tristen?!"

Arramon and Seto were practically speechless. Of all the people they had suspected, Tristen was the last. Tristen said, "Yes, it's me. I got sick and tired of watching Yuugi and Seto get all the attention. It was painful to watch as my best friend became famous, and I was still a nobody. But, one day, that all changed. I met a couple Bakemon who told me all about digimon and the digital world. I also learned about Myotismon. So, I decided that I would use digimon to get my fame. And, here I am. Myotismon will be here in minutes, and I will work with him."

Amy, being as clueless as she was about who Tristen was, said, "I don't know you, but you don't have to do this! There are other ways of getting what you want! Besides, Myotismon will never work with you. He hates humans. He'll kill you as soon as he sees you!"

"Lies," Tristen yelled, "I know he will accept me!"

"She's right," Arramon said, finally recovering from the shock. She was going to say something else, but the ground began to shake. Tristen smiled and said, "Looks like he is here. Excuse me."

As he walked off, he said to the evil digimon, "Destroy those three."

----------------------------

__

In the south part of the city again………

Joey, Yuugi, and Terriermon had all ducked into a warehouse at the moment the ground shook. It was a good thing, too, because a shitload of Bakemon appeared shortly after. As the Bakemon went around and began capturing humans, Joey said, "This is very bad! I don't know what to do……"

"Part of being a tamer is being able to think on your feet," Terriermon said, "You have got to think of something."

Joey thought as hard as he could for a couple moments. Then, he mumbled, "There are too many of them to run out in the open and attack them as we are…………. Hmm……. I got it! One of us can lure a couple of those Bakemon away from the rest, then we can get rid of them!"

"Good idea," Yuugi said, "But then what? There are hundreds of them."

"I don't know what we should do then," Joey said. Terriermon replied, "Momentai. We'll think of something."

"Too bad for you," a spooky voice said as a digimon came out of the shadows, "But no plans will work. We shall succeed this time."

"It's Phantommon," Joey, Yuugi, and Terriermon all said at the same time. "Now," Phantommon said, "Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to hurt you?"

"Fat chance," Joey said as he pulled out a card, "We'll fight to the bitter end! You broke Arramon's heart when you kidnapped Amy!"

Phantommon looked confused. Yuugi noticed this and said, "Wait Joey. I think this is a different Phantommon."

Joey, who was about to slash a card, stopped. Phantommon took advantage of the moment of confusion and grabbed Yuugi. He said, "If you want your friend to live, you two better come quietly."

He held his scythe to Yuugi's neck to show that he wasn't kidding. Terriermon angrily said, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Phantommon laughed and said, "Nothing is fair in war."

-------------------------------------

__

In the North……………

The Bakemon burst into the office building that Taylor and Veemon had been hiding in. they began to grab humans and drag them off to another building. It wasn't long before they saw Taylor. One of the Bakemon cried out, "A Tamer!"

"That's right," Taylor said as he pulled out a card. He said, "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate," as he slashed it. Then, Veemon began to glow. He said, "Veemon, digivolve to……Exveemon!"

Exveemon stopped glowing and glared at the Bakemon. He said, "You picked the wrong digimon to mess with," as he attacked them. Taylor said, "Hold them off for a while! I gotta go warn the others in the building!"

Exveemon said, "Right," as Taylor ran into the stairwell. He went up a floor and peeked in the door. It was already empty. He went up another floor and checked that one, too. It was also empty. The same was true for the next four floors. Then, on eighth floor, Taylor saw some humans running around. He ran out of the stairwell and said, "Don't go downstairs! Go up!"

The people, though they were running around like maniacs, seemed to hear him. Then, some Bakemon burst in the windows. They chased after the humans, more scaring them than capturing them. One saw Taylor and grabbed him. Taylor said, "Let go!"

The Bakemon laughed. He said, "I don't think so. You are now a prisoner of Myotismon."

It looked like it was all over for Taylor. He struggled to get free, but it didn't help. The Bakemon had a strong grip on him. Then, Exveemon finally showed up and punched the Bakemon that was holding Taylor. It dropped Taylor and went flying into a wall. Exveemon said, "You alright, buddy?"

Taylor nodded and said, "Yeah, but one more minute, and I wouldn't have been. You showed up just in time."

Then, dozens of Bakemon appeared out of almost nowhere. One said, "This is the end of you two."

------------------------------------

__

In the East…………

Randy jumped back and said, "Myotismon!"

Myotismon smirked and said, "So, you did know about my coming. I guess you humans aren't as stupid as I originally thought. No matter, though. You will all be dead soon enough."

Mokuba jumped up and ran over to where Randy was. He said, "W.what is that guy?"

"That's Myotismon," Randy said, "He's a majorly evil digimon. He's very strong, too."

Gommamon jumped in front of Randy and said, " You're gonna have to fight us if you want to take over the world!"

"Ah, but I don't have to," Myotismon said. He waved his hand, and a bunch of Bakemon appeared. They grabbed Mokuba, Randy, and Gommamon. Myotismon continued, "I have many more minions this time. Even if all your pathetic digimon were at my level, they couldn't beat these sheer numbers. You all are sunk. And I'll be sure to kill you three first."

Mokuba cringed. Randy said, "Leave the little kid alone! He isn't even a tamer!"

"No matter," Myotismon said, "I'll kill him simply because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Monster," Randy said, "You can't kill innocent little kids! That a cowardly act!"

Myotismon frowned. He said, "Take these three to where the other humans are. I don't want to listen to them another second!"

The Bakemon dragged Randy, Terriermon, and Mokuba off to another building. Another Bakemon appeared and said, "Master, the human who helped you come here has requested an audience with you."

"Good," Myotismon said, "I'll take care of him first. I don't need a partnership with a weak human."

------------------------------------------

__

At the entrance to the secret hideout, which was in the west part of the city………

"Arramon, digivolve to…Joltmon!"

"Kick butt, Joltmon," Amy said as she and Seto ran out the entrance of the secret hideout. As they followed Tristen, Seto asked, "What will happen if Tristen meets up with Myotismon before we catch up to him?"

"Myotismon will kill him," Amy said, "He doesn't like humans at all. I don't know how that guy got the idea that he could work with Myotismon in his head in the first place."

"Then why are we running after him," Seto asked. Amy replied. "We have got to save him. I don't think that he could really be evil. I bet he was just misled. And even if he is evil, nobody deserves to die at the hands of Myotismon."

The pair came to a crossroads. They didn't know which way Tristen had gone. Just then, Joltmon ran up. She said, "Hop on. We'll get there faster."

Seto and Amy both nodded, and hopped on Joltmon's back. Joltmon sniffed the ground for a moment, then said, "He went this way, hold on."

They tore off down the road. There were humans running every which way, so they had to be careful. Eventually, they turned down a street that was empty. They could see Tristen at the next corner. A few seconds later, they were standing beside him. Amy hopped off of Joltmon's back and said, "Tristen! Myotismon won't let you work with him! He hates humans!"

"Shut up," Tristen yelled, "I know what I am doing!"

Seto hopped down also. He said, "Listen to Amy! She knows what she is talking about."

Just then, Myotismon appeared. He said, "hmm, it looks like there's a tamer here, also."

Joltmon said, "Don't you even think about hurting Amy!"

Myotismon chuckled. He said, "I don't take orders from a lowly digimon who has to work with humans. Now, which one of you is the one that helped me get enough energy to come here."

"I am," Tristen said, "I think that we would work well together."

"I think not," Myotismon said. This startled Tristen. Myotismon continued, "I will never sink myself to the level of working with humans."

"See," Amy said, "I told you, Tristen."

Myotismon continued, "Don't interrupt me, foolish girl! Now, as I was saying, I would never work with humans, but you did help me. And, I always reward my helpers."

"Thank you," Tristen said. Myotismon smirked and said, "I shall give you the honor of being killed by me."

"What," Seto and Amy said at the same time. Tristen just stared in horror at Myotismon. Myotismon opened up his arms and said, "Grizzly Wing!"

Hundreds of bats flew at Tristen. Tristen was so scared that he couldn't move. Joltmon reacted quickly, though. She jumped in front of the blast. She wasn't big enough to block the whole blast, though, and some of it hit Tristen. Both of them went flying into a nearby wall. Amy cried out, "Joltmon," and ran to her fallen friend. Joltmon lifted her head slightly and said, "Amy….take Tristen and get out of here…….."

"Hmm," Myotismon said, "She survived. She must be a strong digimon."

Amy knelt down by her digimon. She said, "No way. I'll never leave your side!"

"But he'll kill you," Joltmon protested, "Now run……"

"Never," Amy said as her eyes began to tear up. She wiped away the tears and said, "We are friends to the end."

"Friends who fight together shall die together," Myotismon said as he prepared to attack again, "Grizzly Wing!"

-----------------------------

Author: Four cliffhangers in one chapter! Am I good or what?

Arramon: People will hate you for this, you know.

Author: I know, I know. Here's what I'll do: instead of working on my other story, Anime's Angels, I'll immediately start working on the next chapter of this story.

Arramon: -_-''

Author: but, you gotta review! I won't know if you like it or not if you don't review! 

Arramon: She'll lose heart in this story and stop writing.

Author: Me lose heart in this story? NEVER!

Arramon: *sweat drop*

Author: But please review. And please, no flames. Constructive criticism is alright, but no flames. If you don't know the difference, then read my guide called **Mimi and Yugioh's guide to flames.** that clearly states the difference. All flames will be made fun of.

Arramon: this is a famous saying: Flaming on the internet is like running in the special Olympics. Even if you win, you are still retarded. (no offence meant towards anyone in the special Olympics)

Author: so, please review, and chapter 7 will be up in a hurry! Ja ne for now!


	7. chapter 7

Author: 4 cliffhangers to continue! I am so happy!

Arramon: *acting as a scientist* as you can see, the subject has entered a stage of extreme hyperness. This has been brought on by the fact that a new chapter of one of her stories is about to begin. 

Author: -_-'

Arramon: Now watch as she writes on about the *looks at previous chapters quickly* horrific encounter with Myotismon as he is about to blast two humans and a Joltmon into the next life *is glad that she isn't the Joltmon* man, that could have been me……

Author: anyways, I want to clear up some confusion. I chose to use the us names of the characters, because it's annoying to have to look up the proper spelling of everyone's names every time I use their name. And, Momentai means both "don't worry" and "take it easy." it all depends on how you use it in the sentence. Here's an example: in the two sentences "Aw da**! My mom's coming," and "you lost $20!? You da** liar!," the word da** is used, but it means a different thing each time. The word Momentai works in the same manner, somewhat.

Arramon: you censored yourself?

Author: I don't want the rating to go up any higher.

Arramon: oh. *in scientist voice* as you can see, the author has decided to censor herself. This is usually a sign of fatigue or irritability.

Author: *pulls a hammer out of spandex space and hits Arramon on the head*

Arramon: OWIE!

Author: do you mind if we continue now?

Arramon: Nope…….go ahead……..I'm gonna go get some ice now….. *disappears*

Author: Muses…….can't live with them, can't live without them………

--------------------------

__

In the west………

Suddenly, a blue glowing sensation came from Amy's pocket. Amy pulled the source of the light out, and it was revealed to be a blue card! "It's worth a try," Amy said. She then slashed the card while saying, "Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

Suddenly, Joltmon began to glow. As she glowed, she said, "Joltmon, matrix digivolve to…. AQUAMON!"

When the light stopped, Joltmon's new form was shone to all. She had become something that looked like Joltmon, but was blue instead of yellow. Also, her fur was much more sleeker, which suggested that she could swim very fast. Her eyes remained the same, though. 

Worried about the three teenager's safety, she quickly picked Amy up and ran over to where Seto and Tristen were. She picked them up as well, and then took them to the side of a building, out of danger's way. She then ran back to where Myotismon was and got ready to fight him.

Myotismon was not impressed. "I would stick around and destroy you all," he said, "But I have come and done what was needed. Now, I shall go take care of something else much more important."

Then, Myotismon left. Aquamon would have chased after him, but she was more worried about Amy and the two boys. She glanced over at the three. Seto and Amy had their fare share of cuts and bruises, but Tristen looked the worse. Amy said, "We have got to help him!"

Seto frowned and said, "After what he did, he doesn't deserve help."

Then, Seto went to help Tristen up. Aquamon walked over and said, "What should we do?"

"There's a doctor's office nearby," Seto said, "We can take him there."

Amy was puzzled. She said, "But I thought you said he doesn't deserve help."

"Just because he doesn't deserve it doesn't mean we shouldn't help him," Seto replied calmly.

------------------------

__

In the south………

"Come on, Joey," Terriermon said, "we can't just give up!"

"We can't fight, either," Joey said, "That dumb digimon will hurt Yuugi."

"Don't worry about me," Yuugi said, "Just don't surrender!"

"I can't just let you die," Joey protested. Yuugi said, "Yami will help me. Just be ready!"

"Nobody will help you," Phantommon said, "because you will be sliced if anyone tries anything."

Yuugi suddenly yelled out, "Yugioh!"

Then, Yuugi looked a little taller and his eyes will a little bit more squinty. Yami had startled Phantommon, and he had moved his scythe away from Yami's neck. Joey took advantage of this by slashing a card. He said, "Digi modify! Power activate!"

Terriermon, who had gotten a little stronger, yelled out, "Terrier Tornado," turned into a small tornado, and attacked Phantommon. He was strong enough to knock Yami out of Phantommon's grip. Phantommon hit Terriermon with his scythe, knocking him away. Now that Yami was a safe distance away from Phantommon, Joey and Terriermon could fight without having to worry about their friend. Joey slashed another card while he said, "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

Terriermon began to glow. He said, "Terriermon, digivolve to… Gargomon!"

Gargomon pointed his arms at Phantommon and said, "Gargo laser!"

The attack hit Phantommon, but didn't hurt him badly. Joey said, "what? How come he isn't hurt?"

"You fool," Phantommon said, "I am an ultimate, while Gargomon is a lowly champion. Even an inexperienced tamer knows that a champion can't beat an ultimate unless it is extremely strong!"

"Hmm," Joey said, "So Gargomon needs to be really strong…. Let's see what cards I have."

Joey looked at his cards. He had a hyper speed card, a power card, a sniper card (accuracy card), a digivolution card, a data card, a virus card, a vaccine card, and several other special condition cards. One of them caught Joey's eye. He picked it out and read what it said. "Counter attack," Joey read, "If the digimon you are facing is of a higher level than yours, double you digimon's attack power. Alright!"

Joey slashed the card while saying, "Digi modify! Counter attack activate!"

Gargomon then became a lot stronger. Phantommon said, "That won't help!"

"Wannah bet," Gargmon said, "Gargo laser!"

The attack hit Phantommon, and it wounded him badly. Phantommon was shocked. He said, "How…..could this happen? How could a weak champion beat me?"

"good always triumphs over evil," Yami stated. Phantommon got up and glared at Joey. He said, "I may be deleted soon, but I am taking you with me!"

He aimed his scythe at Joey. Joey jumped back in surprise. "Say goodbye, human," Phantommon said. Just before Phantommon attacked Joey, Gargomon attacked Phantommon again, and he was deleted. Gargomon said, "Are you alright, Joey?"

Joey slowly nodded, his eyes wide with fear. He said, "That…..was freaky…"

"But we survived," Yami said, "And that's what counts."

Gargomon nodded and de digivolved to Terriermon. Yami transformed back to Yuugi also. Terriermon said, "Anybody have a plan now?"

Before anyone could respond, a voice said, "You have got to go to Kaiba corp."

The three jumped and turned to where the voice had come from. Bakura stepped out of the shadows. Joey said, "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"That's not important," Bakura said, "You are needed at Kaiba corp. that's where all of the hostages are being held. And Myotismon already has your red-headed friend and is digimon in his grasp."

"Randy," Terriermon asked, "How did he get Randy?"

"I don't know," Bakura said, "But he plans to interrogate him and his digimon as soon as he gets back to Kaiba corp. and kill them afterwards."

"Oh man," Joey said, "That's not good. We better get going!"

Yuugi, Joey, and Terriermon all ran off towards Kaiba corp. Bakura didn't follow, though. As they left, Bakura said softly, "I wish you luck. That's about all I can do now."

------------------------------------

__

In the north………

Exveemon jumped out of a nearby window, with Taylor on his shoulder. Taylor said, "this is bad. There's no way we could beat all those Bakemon! There are too many!"

"Then let's be discreet," Exveemon said, "If we fight them a couple at a time, we can slowly but surely defeat them all."

"Good idea," Taylor said. They landed in an alley. The Bakemon, who hadn't left the building until after Exveemon and Taylor were safely hidden in the shadows of the alley, didn't know where to find the two. A lone Bakemon slowly made it's way down the alley, though. Taylor whispered to Exveemon, "think you can overpower that one?"

Exveemon nodded. Taylor whispered, "Okay. Overpower him, but don't destroy him. He's going to tell us where to find everyone who has been captured."

Exveemon got ready. As soon as the Bakemon was far enough down the alley so that nobody could help him, Exveemon attacked him. After Exveemon had overpowered him, Taylor said, "Alright, where are you holding everyone?"

"I'll never tell," the Bakemon said. Exveemon promptly punched him. Taylor said, "Now I'll ask again: where is everyone being held?"

"I'll still never tell," the Bakemon answered. Taylor frowned and said, "you know, Exveemon could easily delete you. Here's what we will do: if you tell us where everyone is, we will let you go."

"Alright," the Bakemon said, "they are being held at the tall building with the writing on it!"

Taylor face faulted. He said, "All the tall buildings have writing on them! Which one is it?!"

"I can't read the human language well," the Bakemon said, " but it started with the letter K and it had five letters in the first word."

"the letter K," Taylor said, "and five letters in the first word. The only building with that description that I can think of is the Kaiba corp. building. Alright."

Taylor glared at the Bakemon. He said, "If I find out that you are lying, then we will hunt you down and delete you."

The Bakemon cringed. Exveemon let him go, and he flew off very fast. Exveemon said, "you know, if he is lying, it would be very hard to find him."

"I know," Taylor said, "I was just scaring him. I never really intended on hunting him down."

Then it was Exveemon's turn to face fault.

----------------------

__

At Kaiba corp.………

Mokuba, Gommamon, and Randy were put in a room on the top floor. The doors were locked, and some Bakemon were waiting to make sure that they didn't jump out of the windows. Randy said, "Damn! How are we going to get out of this one?!"

"Dunno," Gommamon said, "It looks like we are stuck."

"Man," Randy said," It looks like the end………."

"I know a way out," Mokuba said. Randy and Gommamon stared at him. Mokuba continued, "This is the company my brother runs. There are a bunch of secret exits, and I know where they all are."

"Alright," Gommamon said, "it looks like we are going to get out of here after all!"

Mokuba walked over to a panel on the wall behind a desk. He casually slid it aside, revealing a passageway. Just as they were about to go down the passageway, a voice behind them said, "I don't think so." 

They stopped and slowly turned around. Myotismon was standing behind them. He smirked and said, "Trying to escape, huh? You shall be punished for that. But first, I have some questions to ask you three."

------------------------------

__

Back with Joey, Yuugi, and Terriermon………

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joey, Yuugi, and Terriermon rounded the corner and took off pretty fast. This was not surprising, seeing as how a herd of Bakemon rounded the corner shortly after. As they were running, Joey said, "How are we supposed to outrun them?!"

"I don't think we can," Yuugi said, "they are pretty fast!"

They turned down an alley. This was a big mistake, though. The alley was a dead end. "Shit," Joey said, "We are trapped! How the heak are we supposed to get out of this one?!"

"I don't think we can," Yuugi said darkly. Terriermon said, "Momentai. The others can help us."

"True," Joey said, "But they don't know where everyone is being held."

"I have an idea," Yuugi said, "Terriermon! You hide somewhere, and Joey and I will be captured. Then, you can tell the others where everyone is being held!"

"Good idea," Terriermon said. Then, he dived off of Joey's shoulder and over the fence. Soon after, the Bakemon appeared in the alley. One said, "There they are! Get them!"

Yuugi and Joey gave up without a fight. As they were being dragged away, Joey said, "I sure hope your plan works, Yuugi."

---------------------------

Amy and Aquamon had stopped for a moment so that Aquamon could rest. Amy said, "Are you alright, Aquamon?"

"I'll be alright," she responded, "But I was heavily weakened."

"I can help that," Amy said as she pulled out a card, "Digi modify! Recharge activate!"

Soon, Aquamon was stronger. She said, "Thank you, Amy."

Amy smiled and said, "No problem."

Then, she frowned. The two had left Seto behind to watch over Tristen and the doctor, but now she was beginning to wonder if that was a good idea. ~ I hope that it was a good idea,~ she said to herself, ~I don't want them to get captured by the evil digimon………~

Just then, they heard a sound coming from an alley nearby. They cautiously looked towards the location of the sound. Terriermon came shooting out of the alley, followed by three Bakemon. Aquamon jumped in between them and said, "Aqua blast!"

The three Bakemon were instantly deleted. Amy said, "Terriermon! What are you doing here?!"

"Joey and Yuugi were captured," Terriermon said, "I had to come tell you where they are being taken."

"Alright," Amy said, "Where are they being taken?"

"a place called Kaiba corp.," Terriermon answered.

----------------------------------

"What do you want from us," Randy demanded. Myotismon chuckled and said, "Like I said before, I have a few questions. I know that there is a legendary tamer of light. I also know that he or she is prophesized to destroy me. But what I don't know is who it is. I'll strike a deal with you: tell me who the tamer of light is, and I'll let you live."

"I don't know," Randy said, "and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Wrong answer," Myotismon said. Then, he punched Randy in the gut. This caused him to fall to his knees. Myotismon said, "Now, I'll ask again: who is the tamer of light?!"

"Bite me," is all that Randy said. This earned him a kick to the gut as well as a punch to the face. Mokuba cringed, almost feeling the pain that Randy felt. "you are strong willed," Myotismon said, "But even the strong crack eventually. Hmm…."

It was then that he took notice to Mokuba. With a smirk, he picked Mokuba up by the back of his shirt. Mokuba cried out in fear. Gommamon cursed at Myotismon, but that only got him a kick in the gut. Randy, on the other hand, couldn't move. ~ that monster,~ he thought, ~ he would hurt a little kid just to find this tamer of light. That's just not right! I have to make something up! I know, I'll say the tamer of light is someone else! Then, he'll leave Mokuba alone!~

"Don't try me," Myotismon said, "I will kill this boy," and then raised up his hand, getting ready to attack. Randy cried out, "No, don't hurt him! I'll tell you!"

Myotismon smirked and dropped Mokuba, who scampered behind Randy as soon as he hit the ground. "It's me," Randy said, "I'm the one you are looking for."

-----------------

In an abandoned house, there was a semi-dark room. The only light was coming from a computer on a desk against a wall. The room lacked decoration; the only thing on the walls was a window with a shade pulled down. At the computer, a boy named Bakura was typing furiously. It seemed like he was looking for something. After typing for some time, he said, "this is impossible! Even with all of the unnatural occurrences in the digital world, Myotismon shouldn't have gained enough power to come back in seven years!"

Bakura shook his head and rested it in his left hand, while continuing to type with the right hand. On the table, next to the keyboard, a yellow D-power sat. it was glowing slightly. Bakura sighed and said, "I should have never sent him back……"

----------------------

Author: End chapter 7!

Arramon: ………

Author: what?

Arramon: ..people will hate you.

Author: for what? Cliffhangers?

Arramon: *nods*

Author: no they won't. they just have to wait a while for the next chapter. So, Ja ne!


	8. chapter 8

Author: soccer season is over (for me, at least. JV always gets out earlier than Varsity), so you know what that means…….

Arramon: More updates.

Author: Yup! For a couple days, at least. I'm moving soon, so it will be a while before I update then.

Arramon: *rolls eyes* As if that's anything new……..

Author: and, I have a new friend here!

Arramon: another muse?

Author: nope. You know that moon necklace I always wear?

Arramon: the one with the creepy eye on it?

Author: yup. Well, I discovered that it has a Yami in it!

Arramon: *eyes fill with something akin to fear* you mean it's a millennium item?!

Author: no, there's only seven of those. My necklace just suddenly gave me a Yami one day, so now I have a Yami. Presenting…..Yami Mimi!

Yami Mimi: *appears* …….. I don't want to be here. 

Author: you won't be talking for long, anyways. The next chapter has to start! NEW NOTE: when Bakura talks to his Yami, his words /look like this/, and when his Yami talks, his words //look like this//. And there's also some mild violence.

-------------------------

Joey paced around the room. He and Yuugi were at Kaiba corp., in one of the big front rooms. There were lots of people there, and even more throughout the building. ~not good,~ Joey said to himself, ~with all these people here, it will be though to fight.~

Yuugi stood up on a bench and looked around. Joey asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Téa and Bakura," he responded, "It looks like a vast majority of the city's population is here. They might be here, too."

Just then, a feminine voice called out, "Yuugi!"

Yuugi looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw Téa. Yuugi waved to her, and she made her way over to where Yuugi and Joey were. Téa said, "Yuugi, what's going on?"

Yuugi exchanged glances with Joey, then said, "Well, these creatures know as digimon are trying to take over the world."

"the evil ones are," Joey said, "there are good ones, too. And the good ones have human tamers who help them fight the evil ones."

"Joey's a tamer," Yuugi added, "And his digimon is Terriermon. Do you remember that girl who approached us at lunch a few days ago? Well, she's a tamer, too. Apparently, she was looking for Joey, but she didn't know it at the time."

Joey nodded and also added, "then she figured out it was me she was looking for. Then a creepy digimon came and kidnapped her, and her boyfriend got all pissed off. Then he tried to teach me some stuff about being a tamer, but a few days wasn't enough time to teach me everything. Now, this creepy digimon named Myotismon is roaming around somewhere, probably trying to find me and the other tamers, because we'd be the first ones he'd kill, along with our friends and family."

Téa, who had listened carefully to what Yuugi and Joey had told her, turned a very odd shade of white and said, "you mean….he's going to kill us all?"

Yuugi and Joey nodded. Téa probably would have screamed, if the sound of breaking glass hadn't caught her attention. The trio looked at the source of the sound, and saw Exveemon and Taylor. So did most of the people, and they began running around in fright. Joey said, "Taylor! Alright!"

Taylor grinned when he saw Joey, Yuugi, and Téa. He made his way over to them and said, "Hey! Who's the hot girl?"

Téa blushed and Yuugi frowned. Joey said, "her name's Téa, and you better watch it, Taylor. Yuugi has a crush on Téa."

"Oh," Taylor said, looking somewhat disappointed. He quickly covered it up with a smile and said, "So, how's it been."

Yuugi, Joey, and Téa all sweat dropped. Yuugi said, "now isn't really the time for that."

"Right," Taylor said, "We still have to find Randy and Gommamon. I'm guessing they are here somewhere. Amy's heading this way, too. I saw her with Terriermon and this sweet looking digimon which I presume is Arramon's ultimate form, and they were heading this way. I'll search the higher up floors for any sign of our missing comrades."

Taylor jumped on Exveemon's back, saluted the Joey, Yuugi, and Téa, and headed upstairs. Joey ran to the broken window, which people were using to escape, and said, "There's Amy! And Terriermon!"

Shortly after, a blue digimon jumped through the window with Amy and Terriermon on it's back. Any said, "Hey guys! I'm back!"

Terriermon jumped off of the digimon's back and into Joey's arms. He said, "Joey! I missed ya, buddy!"

Yuugi said, "Amy, who is this?"

Amy smiled and said, "this is Aquamon. Aquamon is Arramon's ultimate form."

Aquamon nodded and said, "Hello."

Téa asked, "are these two digimon the good digimon you were talking about?"

Yuugi and Joey nodded. Amy said, "I saw Taylor head upstairs. We should follow him."

Joey said, "Sounds like a plan. Hey Yug, what are you and Téa gonna do?"

Yuugi was about to say something, but Téa interrupted him and said, "We'll go, too. We all are friends, and we need to back each other up."

"But it could be dangerous," Amy said in protest, " You two aren't even tamers. What if Myotismon uses you two as blackmail?"

"Well," Téa answered, "We'll be careful and not get caught! Our friends need to know that we are there to help them! I know that I'm going to back up my friends, and I'm sure Yuugi would agree with me."

Actually, Yuugi (and Yami) felt that it would be a better if they stayed out of the way, but Téa grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the staircase before he could protest. They disappeared into the stairwell, leaving the two tamers and the two digimon standing around. Amy sweat dropped and said, "She says friendship rants a lot, doesn't she?"

Joey nodded and said, "You better believe it…"

------------------------------

"Are you sure he'll be alright," Seto asked the doctor as he took care of a wounded Tristen. The doctor nodded and said, "He's not hurt too badly. Just a few cuts and bruises. Possibly a broken arm. He'll be just fine, after a few days of rest."

Seto had been lucky to find a doctor. Almost everyone in the city had been taken away by the Bakemon. He had found the man rummaging around his office. Upon seeing Tristen, he immediately took both of them in. many times a stray digimon had gone by, but they had been well hidden and had not been spotted.

Seto sighed and looked out the window. ~What's going to happen now,~ he thought, ~It's been about a day since I disappeared. I wonder how Mokuba has……~

He sat up straight. ~Mokuba! I had forgotten about him! Who knows what happened to him after those monsters took over! I've got to go find him!~

Seto said, "Will you be alright here? I have to go find someone."

The doctor nodded and said, "Go ahead. Your friend and I will be fine."

Seto said, "Thank you," and ran out the door, heading towards Kaiba corp. ~That would be the best place to look,~ Seto reasoned, ~Because he'd have been there early today.~

He hadn't gotten any farther than a block when he ran into a person. The other person was knocked to the ground. Seto said, "Sorry," and was about to leave, when the person said, "Seto?!"

Seto did a double take and said, "Bakura?! What are you doing out here?!"

"trying not to get caught," Bakura said as he stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my brother," Seto said, "And trying not to get caught."

Seto looked more closely at Bakura. He was dressed in his white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves, some jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He also had a laptop, and he also had….

"..A digivice," Seto yelled out in surprise, "What are you doing with one of those?! Are you a tamer?!"

"I was," Bakura said, "With a hint of sadness in his voice, "Then I made a big mistake."

Seto was curious, but didn't press him for any more information. Bakura looked pretty depressed when Seto had asked if he was a tamer. ~Better let sleeping dogs lie,~ he thought, then said, "Do you know where everyone is?"

Bakura nodded and said, "They are being held at your company building."

Seto said, "Thanks," and ran off towards his company building.

-------------------------------

~What do I do,~ Bakura thought, ~I could go help Seto find his brother, but I don't know what the other tamers would say if they saw me. They were young, but they might remember me, and they might hate me….~

//Well,// a cold voice irritably said, //that would be **your ** problem, wouldn't it? After all, you did abandon your duty.//

Bakura flinched at the accusation. He said, /that was so long ago, though. Couldn't they forgive me?/

//you never forgave yourself,// the voice answered, //what makes you think they will forgive you, provided that they remember you.//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure," A small digimon, a Gabumon to be exact, asked. A young Bakura, innocent and unscarred by later events in life (Namely the millennium ring), answered, "I'm sure. It would be safer that way."

The Gabumon asked, "Are you sure you are doing this for all the right reasons?"

Bakura nodded. He said, "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Namely you. Please, do it for me."

"Alright," the Gabumon said, "I'll do it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The flashback ended when Bakura felt a rough slap on his face. This brought Bakura back to reality, and he realized that he had spaced out and was in his soul room. His Yami was standing in front of him, and he didn't look happy. "So you still feel responsible for all this crap that happened," Yami Bakura coldly said, "I don't care. But you continue to mope around, and it is driving me crazy. Either go do something about it, or stop moping around about it! It makes me sick!"

Bakura reached up with a hand and put it on the spot that Yami Bakura had hit. It felt warm under his hand. He was slightly shocked. Bakura then felt another slap on his other cheek. Bakura let out a whimper. Yami Bakura said, "I grow tired of this!"

"Please," Bakura whimpered, "What do you want?"

"What do I want," Yami Bakura asked harshly, "I want you to stop moping about all this digimon crap! It's annoying! I could care less about what you do to cope with it, just do something!"

Bakura flinched away from Yami Bakura's words. Bakura said, "But….I don't know what to do…"

"Do whatever," Yami Bakura said, "Just stop annoying me with this digimon crap! Do you understand?!"

Bakura nodded and was allowed to leave his soul room. As he returned to the outside world, Yami Bakura added, //don't do anything stupid. I'll be watching you, and I don't want to have to save your hide again!//

/A..alright,/ Bakura said, then ran off after Seto. He called out, "Seto, wait! I want to help you!"

-------------------------

Myotismon smiled. He said, "You are the tamer of light? Hard to believe, but it doesn't matter. All tamers will be killed, and the humans that I don't kill will become my slaves. If you aren't the tamer of light, I'll still find him."

Myotismon then glanced behind Randy and saw Mokuba. "Might as well kill him," Myotismon said, "For he will undoubtedly become a tamer eventually."

Mokuba tensed up. Randy said, "Don't hurt him! He's just an innocent kid!"

"Innocent or not, he is still a threat," Myotismon said, "But I will make his death quick. You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

Myotismon raised his hands, preparing to attack. Randy glared at him, Gommamon did as well, and Mokuba cringed in fear. Just then, there was the sound of breaking glass, and a familiar blue digimon came though the window. He grabbed Mokuba. Myotismon looked over, cursed, and grabbed Randy and Gommamon. He broke though the ceiling and went to the roof. Once there, he dropped the trio on the ground in front of him. Exveemon wasn't far behind, and Taylor was on his back, and Mokuba was in his arms. He dropped Mokuba and Taylor hopped off and said, "Myotismon! Let them go!"

"I don't think so," Myotismon said. Moments later, Amy, Joey, Aquamon, and Terriermon joined Taylor and Exveemon on the roof. Randy saw Amy and said, "Amy! You're alright!"

Amy nodded. Myotismon laughed and said, "your human sentiments make me laugh," And he created a long red whip. He hit the digimon, who had been in front of the tamers, and they all fell back a little. It was right about then that Téa and Yuugi came up the stairs. Téa let out a scream as she saw what was happening. Taylor and Amy looked over In her direction, but Joey had pulled out a digivolve card and slashed it while saying, "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

Terriermon then digivolve to Gargomon. He, Exveemon, and Aquamon all attacked Myotismon at the same time. The attacks brought up a giant cloud of smoke, and everyone thought that Myotismon had been beaten. But, when the smoke cleared, they realized how wrong they were. Myotismon wasn't even scratched, and he had Randy in his grip. He was holding onto him by the neck with one hand, and had the other poised in front of Randy's chest, level with his heart. Myotismon said, "I tell you all: he will only be the first!"

Mokuba was in shock. This Randy kid barely even knew him, and he was going to die, all because he wanted to protect him. ~N..no,~ Mokuba thought, ~He can't die!~

Then, something inside of Mokuba clicked. He closed his eyes tightly and screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!"

Mokuba began to glow a soft yellow color. Then, a yellow beam shot out from his heart, and it was aimed at Myotismon. It his him, and Myotismon screamed in pain. He dropped Randy, and Randy ran over to the group, Gommamon with him. Suddenly, the light stopped, and Mokuba collapsed. Yuugi ran over to Mokuba (who was separated from the group) and said, "Mokuba, say something!"

Mokuba moaned slightly and said, "..…..Yuugi?"

Though he hadn't fallen unconscious, Mokuba had become exhausted. Myotismon, on the other hand, looked like he had been wounded. "Cursed child," He yelled out, "Now I am weakened!"

"Now's our chance," Taylor said, "Go get him!"

Randy slashed his digivolution card, and Ikkakumon joined the good digimon. Myotismon said, "Even though I have been weakened, you are still not enough to defeat me!"

It was true. The only digimon who even scratched Myotismon was Aquamon, and that was only because she had attacked when Gargomon had attacked, and he couldn't block both of them. "No," Amy said, "It can't end like this…….."

Joey watched as Gargomon was beaten again and again by Myotismon. ~Terriermon,~ He thought, ~ I just met you. It can't be the end already. I refuse to believe that. I know it's strange, but I feel that I just gotta believe in you, so that's what I'll do .I believe in you, buddy, so don't hold back!~

Randy watched on as well. ~It can't be,~ he thought, ~We just got everyone back together. There must be a way to beat him. We can't give up……~

Taylor glared at Myotismon and thought, ~No way! That jerk can't beat us so easily! I'm not giving up! This guy is going down!~

At the same time, all three said, "Go for it! I believe in you!"

Then, at the same time, a blue card appeared in each of their hands that wasn't holding a digivice. They looked at each other, then nodded. The trio all slashed the new card while saying, "Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

Their digimon began to glow. Gargomon said, "Gargomon, digivolve to…….Rapidmon!"

Exveemon said, "Exveemon, digivolve to…….Areoveedramon!"

Ikkakumon said, "Ikkakumon, digivolve to…….Zudomon!"

The three digimon stopped glowing. Rapidmon looked kind of like a rabbit, but he had many mechanical parts. Most of the mechanical parts were green, also. There was some red, at the tip of his mechanical ears, and all the non mechanical parts were white fur. Areoveedramon looked kind of like Exveemon, only he was somewhat larger and had much bigger wings and claws. Zudomon had a giant shell, like a turtle, but was anything but a turtle. He had a lot of gray parts, and he had some orange fur on his hands, head, and feet. He also had a giant hammer. The three, along with Aquamon, glared at Myotismon. 

"No," Myotismon said, fear beginning to grow within him, "Four ultimates?! In my weakened state, I can't stand up to that! Cursid child!"

Myotismon glared at Mokuba. Suddenly, something clicked in his head, and his glare became a weird smile. He said, "I get it now."

At that moment, Seto and Bakura came running up the stairs. Myotismon continued, "Well, I'm too weak to fight you off. I will return to the digital world to regain my strength."

"Fat chance," Taylor said, "We're ending this now!"

"I don't think so," Myotismon said as he opened up a portal behind himself, "I am disappointed at my failure to take over this world, but," he glanced over at Yuugi and Mokuba as his lip curled into a smirk., "I won't be leaving without a…..constellation prize." 

Suddenly, Myotismon yelled out, "Grizzly Wing," and hundreds of bats flew over to Yuugi and Mokuba. They picked the pair up, and brought them over to Myotismon. Yuugi tried to fend off the bats, while Mokuba began crying. He finally noticed Seto and said, "Big brother! Save me!"

"Mokuba," Seto cried out, watching in horror as his younger brother was being taken away by this demonic monster. Myotismon's final words were, "Mark my words: I'll be back. And I will destroy you all!"

Myotismon then disappeared into the portal, dragging a terrified Yuugi and a crying Mokuba with him. "No," Seto said, while falling to his knees, " Not again. I couldn't save him………"

Bakura gazed sadly at Seto and said, "Seto….."

Joey punched a nearby pole, tears forming in his eyes, and said, "No! He took away my best friend!"

All of the digimon de-digivolve to rookie level and went to their respective tamer. Terriermon hopped onto Joey's head and said, "Momentai. We'll get them back."

"How," Joey asked, his voice full of anger and sorrow for his lost friend, "How are we going to get them back."

Taylor, who obviously had no sense of empathy, said, "Hey, cheer up!"

"How can I cheer up," Seto said, practically yelling, "My little brother was kidnapped! He's the only family I have left!"

"Woah, calm down," Taylor said, holding his hands up in defense, "I know how to rescue them."

Everyone quickly looked at Taylor. Taylor pointed to the portal and said, "Simple: we go to the digital world and rescue them."

"But you heard Myotismon," Amy said, "The only reason he surrendered is because he had been weakened somehow. He'll be stronger in the digital world. How are we supposed to beat him?"

Taylor shrugged and said, "I don't know, but Momentai. We're the tamers! Things always work out. Something will happen, and we will become triumphant."

Everyone except Amy, Randy, and the digimon were skeptical. Randy said, "There might be a way for us to get stronger."

Everyone looked at him, and he continued, "There is a level beyond Ultimate. It's called Mega. If we could reach it, we would be strong enough to defeat Myotismon."

Joey wiped his tears away and said, "Seriously? Then let's do it!"

"There's one problem," Randy said, "No digimon that was a partner to a tamer was ever able to reach the mega level. So, nobody knows how."

"That's a problem," Joey said. Taylor said, "Well, we'll figure it out there! Who knows how long this portal will be open."

"But how would we get back," Amy asked. Randy thought about it for a moment, then said, "Someone would have to stay here and be an 'anchor.' the question is, who?"

Randy looked over at Téa, Bakura, and Seto. He asked, "Could you guys stay here and be an anchor for us?"

"No way," Téa said, "I'm going to go save Yuugi!"

"I'm going too," Seto said, "Nobody gets away with kidnapping my brother!"

"Woah," Taylor said, "What do you guys plan on doing? You don't even have a digimon."

"I don't care," Seto said, "I am going!"

"Me too," Téa said, "Bakura can stay."

Bakura, who had been quiet all this time, reached in his pocket and said, "Actually, it might be a better idea if I go," while he pulled out his yellow d-power. All of the tamers just stared at him. "What is this," Joey asked, "How long have you been a tamer?!"

"Quite a while," Bakura said, "Since the last time Myotismon came. I'd rather not talk about it…….."

Someone probably would have pursued the thought, but the portal began to collapse right then. Seto jumped up and said, "I don't care what any of you say! I'm going to go save my brother!"

He then ran into the portal. Bakura calmly walked into the portal without saying anything. Taylor said, "Well, I guess that settles that. Téa, you stay here."

"Fine," Téa said, sounding less than enthusiastic. Taylor and Veemon then ran into the portal while saying, "Digital world, here we come!"

Joey said, "this is it, Terriermon. Time to go save Yuugi," and both got up and ran to the portal. Terriermon made it in, but Joey, being the daredevil that he is, tried to dive into it….

…but unfortunately, he had judged his distance wrong and slid underneath the portal. He crashed into the wall behind it. He then shakily stood up and said, "I meant to do that…"

Amy rolled her eyes, walked over, and helped Joey up. Then Joey finally made it in, and Amy, Arramon, Randy, and Gommamon followed him. The portal closed behind them, leaving behind a confused world and a very worried Téa.


	9. chapter 9

Author: hi everyone! I'm in my new house, and everything is safe and sound! *crashes followed by much curing by a certain muse if heard in the background* well, almost everything…..

Arramon: I hate those stupid stairs! It is impossible to use them!

Author: deal with it. The computer is in the basement now, and we don't have much of a choice.

Arramon: and I also hate all of these spiders down here!

Author:……….spiders?

Arramon: *points to a big spider web in the corner*

Author: *slowly backs away from the corner* I…don't….like….spiders….

Arramon: *in a mocking tone* deal with it. 

Author: *shivers* well, here's the next part. Enjoy!

-------------------------

The group spiraled downwards for some time after they went through the portal. Queasiness was a guarantee. As they spiraled downwards, they passed many odd things. All around was something that looked like a binary code. It wasn't in straight lines, though. It curved slightly, making the portal they were traveling through look like a spiraling vortex. Gradually, they began to slow down. Then, they altogether stopped. While checking out the surroundings, Joey said, "This place is weird."

"I wonder why we stopped," Gommamon said, "We aren't in the digital world yet."

Bakura shrugged and looked around. It was then that he noticed that there was an extra person around….

"Yami," Bakura said in surprise, "Why are you out here?!"

Yami Bakura scowled at Bakura and said, "Don't yell, I'm standing right next to you. I was forced out."

All the digimon and the three humans who had never seen Yami Bakura before were confused. "Who's he," Terriermon asked. Joey said, "He's ….um….well…he's Bakura's dark half."

Terriermon still looked confused. Joey added, "Well, Bakura has this thing called a millennium item. In his millennium item, a dark spirit slept until Bakura found it. Now, the dark half, Yami Bakura, lives inside of Bakura. He can come out whenever he wants, or take control of Bakura's body. Yuugi has the same thing, too."

"Oh," Terriermon said, "That's why Yuugi looked strange for that short time when Phantommon almost killed him!"

Joey nodded. Randy muttered, "things just keep getting stranger and stranger……I bet something else is going to happen, too."

"I think we have to walk the rest of the way," Amy said while pointing towards a bright light at the end of the portal, "We still have a ways to go."

"Whatever," Seto said as he started to walk in the direction Amy had pointed. Amy stared at him for a moment while thinking, ~Seto seems so focused. Kind of like Randy when I first met him. His brother must mean a lot to him. He was willing to come to a place he had never been to and knew almost nothing about in order to rescue him. That's really noble of him.~

Amy had been so deep in thought that she had failed to notice that everyone had begun walking towards the light at the end of the portal. She came back to reality, realized what had happened, and yelled, "Hey, wait for me," as she ran to catch up with everyone else.

-------------------------

When Mokuba had awoken, he had found that he was in a high tower in a spooky castle. The room was dark and dank, and smelled musty. He was on a bed that wasn't very comfortable that had dark red blankets. Mokuba looked around to see what else there was in the room. Along with the bad there was a table and chair, and an old rug in the center of the circular room. The walls looked very old; they were made of gray stones carved into blocks. On the walls by the door were two torches, and there was one above the desk as well. The room altogether resembled a room from a medieval castle. There was one small window across the room from where Mokuba was sitting. It had dark red curtains that matched the bedspread on it. Mokuba got up, walked to the window, and looked out it. It looked to be just after dusk, when it's dark enough to be spooky, but one can still somewhat see. There was a creepy looking forest outside the castle walls, and all sorts of bats were flying around. Mokuba shivered and said, "this place is creepy….."

Mokuba then heard some voices coming down the corridor outside the door. He ran over to it and pressed his ear against it. There were two creatures out there. Mokuba would have called them humans, but he couldn't be sure of anything here. The first voice, a rather high pitched male voice, said, "Hey, there's that runt's room."

"Yeah," the second voice, which was lower than the first, said, "I wonder why Lord Myotismon even keeps him alive."

"Beats me," the first voice said, "But he is better off than that other kid. Boy, I'd hate to be in his shoes right now. Strange kid, too. Have you ever known a human to have three different hair colors?"

~they must be talking about Yuugi,~ Mokuba thought, ~I better listen some more.~

"He's a weird one for sure," the second voice said, "he doesn't even have a digimon partner. I can understand why this one here doesn't have a partner, but why would that other one even be involved? He was reported to be seen with that new tamer that had the Terriermon for a partner, you know."

"Oh well," the first said, "We'll torture the information out of him. He hasn't talked yet, but he will eventually."

The two digimon laughed. The second one said something else, but by then he was too far down the corridor to be heard by Mokuba. ~Poor Yuugi,~ he thought, ~I hope he's alright.~

Mokuba then pulled a card out of his pocket. It was the Patamon card that Randy had given him. ~Randy said I reminded him of Patamon,~ Mokuba thought, ~he doesn't look big or strong. Maybe he is brave, like Randy said I was. Or maybe he is more than what he seems.~

Mokuba sighed and walked back to the window. He murmured to himself, "I gotta be brave. Randy told me to be brave, so it must be important. Oh, I hope help comes soon. I have a bad feeling about this place."

-------------------------------

The team continued to walk down the portal. This proved to be very boring to most people. And, as everyone knows, boredom and Joey don't mix. "This is boring," Joey complained, "When are we going to see action?!"

"Momentai," Taylor said, "Action will come. If you are bored, we can play the word game."

"the word game," Joey said, "What's that?"

"Well," Taylor said, "We start out with a word. Then, someone says a word that has something to do with the previous word. And this continues until we reach the word we began with."

"Ok," Joey said, "Sounds like fun."

"I'll start," Veemon said, "Trees."

"Green," Joey said.

"Grass," said Taylor.

"cows"

"Milk"

"Tasty"

"food"

"Taylor," Amy said with a giggle.

"Very funny….Veemon"

"That's me!"

"Digimon"

"Tamers"

"My tamer: Joey!"

"Idiot."

"Hey! that's not nice, Seto."

"Can it, puppy dog."

"Don't call me that!"

"Momentai, you two!"

Much bickering is heard.

"This isn't working out too well."

"Let's keep going. Idiot - Myotismon."

"Myotismon - evil."

"Evil - Bakemon"

"That's me!"

Everyone turned around at that. A bunch of Bakemon had appeared behind them. There were hundreds of them! It was at that time that running seemed like a good idea. Down the portal they sped, running as fast as their legs would carry them. Then, everyone started to glow. Seto, Randy, and Gommamon started glowing red; Bakura, Yami Bakura, Amy, and Arramon all started glowing blue; and Joey, Terriermon, Taylor, and Veemon all started glowing yellow. Three new portals opened up in front of them. One was red, another was blue, and the last was yellow. All the tamers and their digimon were pulled into the portal the corresponded with the color they were glowing. They all fell into the digital world, separated, with unknown dangers waiting for them……

-------------------------

Author: sorry, short chapter, but it set up the next few chapters. 

Arramon: FIRE BOMB! *spiders burst into flames* there, you happy now?

Author: Yes *boxes catch on fire* ………..no…….

Yami Mimi: *sighs and grabs the fire extinguisher*

Author: Well, I have a fire to put out! Ja ne for now!


	10. chapter 10

Author: *sings* the ff.n sign-in page is down……….

Arramon: *reluctantly* on our face we wear a frown……

Yami Mimi: I am not going to sing.

Author: *sings* you can't duel as good as the game king! ^_^

Yami Mimi: grrrrrr

Author: you get an extra chapter! Aren't you lucky?

Arramon: I hate summers. It's hot.

Yami Mimi: this is not hot.

Arramon: compared to winter it is!

Yami Mimi: ………..what is this "winter?"

Arramon: you have never heard of winter? 

Yami Mimi: *shakes head*

Arramon: *evil grin* just wait six months…….

Author: --; on with the chapter!

---------------------------

****

NOTE: to make things a lot easier to read, thoughts will now be in _italicizes_.

---------------------------------

The first thing Joey felt was pain. He hurt from when he had landed. Soon enough he was also aware of the fact that he was lying on his back, and that something furry was lying next to his head. He opened his left eye a little and saw a still unconscious Terriermon. _that must have been some fall, _he thought, _it knocked me unconscious._

Then he completely opened his eyes. He was lying in….. a jungle? And it wasn't just any jungle. The trees were all sorts of colors. Red, green, pink, anything. Just name a color, and there was a tree that color. Joey sat up, but it took a lot of effort to do so. Then he became aware of the fact that Veemon was there, but Taylor was not. He stood up, but was still a little weak from the fall, and had to lean against a tree. At that moment, something grabbed Joey's shoulders and yelled out, "BOO!"

Joey jumped up in surprise and turned around. A cheeky-looking Taylor was hanging upside-down from a tree branch. "Don't do that," Joey said in a loud voice, "You scared the crap out of me!"

The yelling woke up the two digimon. Taylor laughed and jumped down from the tree. He said, "it's about time you guys woke up. You've been asleep for practically forever!"

"Well you didn't have to scare me," Joey murmured as he looked at the surroundings again. He then said aloud, "So where are we?"

"the digital world," Taylor said. "I know **that**," Joey said in an irritated voice, "but **where **in the digital world are we?"

Taylor shrugged and said, "Dunno. I've never been to the digital world before."

"I dunno either," Veemon said. Terriermon simply shook his head. They all probably would have been content just standing around, but their stomachs made it nosily clear that they were hungry. Taylor sweat dropped and said, "We should probably find some food."

"Good idea," Joey said, "But where do we get food here?"

"Silly," Terriermon answered, "you get it from lots of places. Trees, rivers, vending machines…."

Taylor and Joey exchanged glances and said, "Vending machines?"

"Yup," Terriermon said, "And don't forget restaurants!"

"yeah," Veemon said, "Digitamamon's restaurant has the best food!"

"Where would we find him," Joey asked. Veemon pointed to a cliff not far away and said, "His restaurant is on a cliff. So if we want to find it, we should look along the cliffs!"

In the end they all agreed to go looking for this restaurant. As they set off on their quest, Joey couldn't help but wonder what else could there be in this strange world.

---------------------------

Many hours later, two hungry humans and two hungry digimon still hadn't found anything to eat. And, it was getting close to sunset as well. They had found and walked along a river for some time, then they had reached the ocean. They walked along the beach looking for the cliff with the restaurant on it, but had not had any luck yet. "Argh," Joey said, "I'm starving! This is worse than the time when we got hungry at the duelist kingdom!"

"What's the duelist kingdom," Taylor asked. He was not a big fan of duel monsters, and didn't know much of anything that happened with the game. Joey said, "The duelist kingdom is a place where a duel monsters tournament took place not too long ago. I was in it along with Yuugi, and we didn't any food with us. We were practically starving when Mai found us and shared her food with us."

"Who's Mai," Taylor asked. Joey said, "Mai is a girl we met at the duelist kingdom. She's kinda nice, but is really tough."

"Is she cute," Taylor asked. Joey nodded and said, "Oh yeah. She's hot! Very hot!"

Taylor grinned at the thought. He asked, "Is she single?"

Joey glared at him and said, "Hands off, buddy. She's mine!"

Taylor grinned his cheeky grin and said, "Momentai, Joey!"

Terriermon and Veemon exchanged glances. Terriermon said, "Human boys are weird."

Then, Veemon saw something on the cliff above them. He said, "Look, it's the restaurant!"

They all looked up. Sure enough, the restaurant was up above them on the cliff. Joey said, "Alright! Looks like we get to eat after all!"

There was a path up the cliff, and they all ran up it. When they reached the door, they were surprised to be greeted by many digimon. A digimon in an egg shell said, "Welcome to my restaurant! Have a seat and pick something to eat!"

Taylor, Joey, and Veemon were already drooling at the smells, but Terriermon was apprehensive. Something just didn't feel right. 

----------------------------------

After the meal, Joey went up to pay the bill. The digimon in the egg shell (Digitamamon) rang up the bill and said, "alright, it will be seventy….."

"Seventy yen," Joey said, "Wow, that's really cheap!"

"I'm not talking in yen," Digitamamon said, "I'm talking In dollars."

"That's more like a few **thousand **yen," Taylor said. Joey looked into his wallet and said, "But all I have is yen….."

"Don't worry," Digitamamon said, "We will take yen here."

Joey bent over to Taylor and whispered, "How much yen is seventy dollars?"

Taylor whispered the amount in Joey's ear, and Joey's eyes went wide. He said, "I don't think I have that much with me…..how much do you have."

"Not enough," Taylor said dismally. Digitamamon became mad. He said, "So you are trying to skip out on the bill!"

"No, it's not that," Joey said. It looked like things were about to go from bad to worse, when a small digimon came out from the kitchen and said, "Digitamamon, you have to see this!"

Digitamamon glared at the tamers and digimon and said, "Don't you dare go anywhere," then disappeared into the back. After a few minutes, he returned with a smile on his face. Well, his face was hidden by his shell, but his eyes told everyone that he was smiling. "I'm so sorry about that," he said, "your meal is free."

Taylor and Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Veemon was relived as well, but Terriermon was apprehensive. _He's up to something, _Terriermon thought, _but what?_

"Why don't you come out back," Digitamamon said, "We have something for you."

The two tamers nodded, and Joey said, "He must have heard that we are tamers."

They went out back, and were immediately jumped by several yellow digimon with vines for arms. Soon, all four of them were tied up by these digimon. "these are Vegimon," Taylor said, " but what are they doing?!"

"We have heard of you," Digitamamon said, "Lord Myotismon warned us of humans traveling with digimon. He wants you to be turned in to him, dead or alive."

"Oh great," Joey said while gritting his teeth, "figures that scumbag would set a trap for us!"

"But how," Taylor said, "He wasn't that far ahead of us. We were only a few minutes behind him before we got separated. And even then he should have only been a few hours ahead of us!"

"Time flows much faster in the digital world," Digitamamon said, those few minutes he was ahead of you became a few days. We were warned four days ago of your coming!"

__

That means he has had four days to hurt Mokuba and Yuugi, Joey thought, _who knows what has happened to them._

Terriermon said, "You overgrown egg! How can you be so dense! Myotismon is the enemy, not us!"

"You dare to insult me," Digitamamon said in an evil-sounding voice, "I will crush you!"

"No," Taylor yelled, "Digitamamon is an ultimate level digimon. Terriermon will be killed with one attack!"

__

No, Joey thought, _Terriermon………_

Digitamamon yelled out, "Nightmare Syndrome," and unleashed an attack at Terriermon just as Joey screamed, "No, don't!"

Then, Joey's digivice glowed. So did Terriermon. Terriermon said, "Terriermon, digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

The Vegimon were surprised and they let Gargomon go. He jumped out of the way of the attack. Taylor yelled out, "Alright," as Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Gargomon then attacked the Vegimon that were holding Veemon down. He said, "you get the others loose while I distract the walking egg."

Veemon nodded and went over to Joey. He yelled out, "Vee-head butt," and hit the Vegimon holding Joey down. He then went to go free Taylor, but the Vegimon holding him down had become wise to this. He had grabbed Taylor around the neck and said, "if you even try, I'll snap his neck like a twig! And you better get your other friend to stop fighting."

"What a dirty move," Gargomon practically spat out at him as he stopped fighting. Taylor said, "Don't worry about me! Just get out of here!"

"I can't," Veemon said, "you're my tamer!"

Taylor then came up with a plan. He pulled his head forward a little, then snapped it back really fast. His head hit the face of the Vegimon, causing it to drop him. He scrambled over by Veemon and said, "We better got out of here. Digitamamon will crush us if we try to fight."

Joey nodded. Gargomon picked up the two tamers and set them on his shoulders. Veemon then jumped up on his head. He then jumped off the cliff. He then pointed his hand-gun things at the ground and said, "Gargo laser!"

The bullets coming from his gun things caused him to slow in decent. He landed on the ground with ease, and everyone jumped off his shoulders. They then took off like bats out of hell down the beach. As soon as they were far enough away, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Gargomon also de-digivolve to Terriermon. "I don't get it," Joey said in between breaths, "How did you digivolve? I didn't even slash a card."

"Maybe it was your heart," Taylor said, "Maybe your fear for Terriermon's safety caused your digivice to activate."

"Maybe," Joey said. Terriermon jumped up on his head and said, "awww, I didn't know you cared."

Joey smiled. Veemon said, "It's getting dark, so we better find a place to stay for the night."

They eventually did, and went to sleep. But not before agreeing to **never **eat at a restaurant in the digital world again.

--------------------------

Author: Awww, what a cool chapter! Joey and Terriermon: Best buds forever!

Arramon: *mutters* Terriermon is lucky to have a tamer like Joey.

Author: And I'm not a good tamer?

Yami Mimi: **you **are not a tamer at all. Arramon is your muse. 

Author:…………….oh right.

Arramon: ……burst her bubble already…

Author: **NOTE TIME! ***Yami Mimi and Arramon cover their ears* I haven't decided yet if I should include Otogi, Isis, Malik, and Serenity. Tell me what you think would be a good idea!


End file.
